Storybrooke Welcomes Eli
by MegaNinjaCakes
Summary: 17 year old, transgender Elijah Swan, former Emma Swan has enough of his life in Boston, Massachusetts after his girlfriend, Lily was killed. He moves to Storybrooke for a new start where he meets Henry, a boy only a few years younger than him. Eli and Henry become close quick, when Henry's mom, Regina becomes skeptical of Eli, feeling like he's hiding something.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a swan queen story but also has some parts of me, personally here. Sorry if it isn't your cup of tea, but just a WARNING, it's going to be going into detail about transphobia, homophobia, bullying, suicide, and lovely smut. Give it a shot!**_

Eli sighed as he drove into the small sleepy town of Storybrooke. It was just turning daylight, he watched as the sun rose from behind the trees. He parked his yellow mustang in front of a small diner. He got out of his car, shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked into the diner that seemed to just have opened for the day. The blonde slipped into a booth, looking down at his watch. It read _6:20am_. Eli had been driving for seventeen hours straight, needless to say he was ready to eat and get a place to crash.

A dark brown haired girl came over, smiling. "Good mornin', what can I get for you?" she asked, looking at Eli, taking in his appearance. Short blonde hair, pushed over to the right, his large gauges, the tattoos covering both of his arms, and slight stubble.

"Um, yeah… you guys have any Mountain Dew by chance?" he asked as he bit his lip slightly, nervous of social interaction.

"Yup, comin' right up!" the girl winked before walking behind the counter to get him his soda. Eli noticed the waitress had red streaks in her hair, now wondering if they'd hire him. Sure he had gauges, but the girls hair had some spunkiness into it. He decided on what he wanted and placed the menu back on the table. He had no idea what he was doing, he had everything he could want in his foster home. His foster mother even helped him pay for top surgery. Eli had no clue how to even enroll in school, but he'd find out.

The girl came back over, setting the glass down in front of him.

"Have you decided what you want?" she asked, again, looking him up and down. Eli shifted uncomfortably since it's just what he was used to.

"I'll just take a couple flapjacks and some bacon, thanks." he smiled as she wrote. "Hey, I have a couple of questions though."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Are you guys hiring any part-timers? And do you know a hotel or something?"

"There is a bed and breakfast that we run, I'll go get the rates from Granny. As for the job…. I'll send Granny out to talk to you." she smiled before retreating into the kitchen. Eli sipped on his drink, nervous about all of this. He had some cash, but it would dry up quick. He heard the swinging door of the kitchen so he immediately looked up. An older woman with light blonde, almost white hair came out and sat in front of him.

"What's your name, son?" she asked with a calm voice.

"Elijah Swan, but people call me Eli."

"It's nice to meet ya, hon. I'm Widow, but everyone here calls me Granny." she extended her hand and Eli shook it. "So, how old are you, Eli?"

"Seventeen."

"Seventeen? You're a bit young...but I know what it's like to come here with no job. I'll tell ya what. Everyday after school lets out, you can work, along with every other weekend. As for the room, it'll be fifty a night." Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"T-Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." he said as she smiled, knowing she could help.

"Don't mention it, hon. How about after breakfast, you go get some sleep and then be down here by three. Ruby will teach ya what you need to know." Granny took out a small key out of her apron, handing it to Eli "Just pay Ruby the fifty when you pay the bill." she winked, getting up and going back to the kitchen. What was up with this winking thing with these two? It freaked Eli out a bit, but he wasn't going to judge, especially after they gave him a job.

Ruby came out with his order about five minutes later, setting it down in front of him.

"Here ya go, Eli." she smiled.

"Thanks Ruby." he replied before she went to go take another order of a customer. He began eating as he heard the door open. Eli didn't pay any attention until he heard heels clicking. _'Where there's heels, there's a hot mom.'_ Eli thought, smirking. He turned around and his breath hitched. Short brown hair that just reached the bottom of her neck, perfect brown eyes, finished off with painted lips. Eli watched as the woman walked in with a kid, about his age. They sat in a booth in front of Eli, the woman facing him. He looked down before finishing his meal, standing up. He walked over to Ruby who smiled at him.

"Was everything good, Eli?"

"Yeah, I needed it." he smiled back as she handed him the bill. Eli took out his wallet, handing her the hundred, covering the room as well. When Ruby was getting change, Eli felt eyes on him. He looked over, seeing the woman who walked in minutes before, staring at him. He offered a small smile before looking at Ruby. She handed him his change.

"That's Regina and her son, Henry. She's the mayor, we don't get many new folks out here." Ruby explained her staring at him. Eli just nodded and handed Ruby a twenty.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Tip. I'll see you at three." he said before walking out the door, leaving the brunette dumbfounded. Eli opened the door next to the diner, walking up the stairs. He got to his room, unlocking the door. When he opened it, he saw a nice full size bed, dresser, and mini fridge. He walked in, closing the door behind him. He didn't even bother getting his suitcase out of the car. Sleep was calling his name. Eli set an alarm for three before collapsing on the bed.

Eli heard a knock on the door, waking him up from his slumber. He yawned and got up, still in his baggy jeans and white tee. The door opened, revealing the mayor, with a basket of apples.

"Ummm, hello?" Eli said softly, still trying to wake up.

"I'm sorry dear, didn't mean to wake you. I was just stopping by to welcome the new employee of Granny's diner and newest citizen of Storybrooke." Regina said, her voice giving Eli the idea she wasn't happy about it. "I'm Regina." she extended her hand.

"Eli.." he said as he shook her hand, her hands being nice and warm. His was cold and clammy, he always had cold hands.

"It's lovely to meet you, I suppose you and I will be seeing each other often."

"You too and yeah." he said, before letting go of Regina's hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you." she said, handing the basket of apples to the boy. He took them, Regina noticing the scars across his wrists where the ink broke. She took note to ask him later what the _HU_ meant on his hand. "Have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow." she spoke before walking away. Eli was left dumbfounded with the basket of apples in his hand. She even smelled like apples, in a sick way, it made Eli soaked.

"Fuck this." he said, still baffled. He shut the door and checked the time. _12:05pm_. He sat the basket of apples on the end table and went down to his car, bringing his suitcase up to his room. He opened it and was faced with the picture of him and a girl kissing. He took the picture and looked at it before it was too painful to. He put it face down on the end table as he changed into tan chinos and a white tee. He grabbed his skateboard from his suitcase, checking it out for any damage it endured during the fight when he left. Nothing. Eli shoved his phone in his pocket, walking out the door.

Once he got down onto the street, he noticed it was almost a ghost town. He got a running head start before jumping onto the board, gaining his balance. Eli smiled as he felt the breeze hit him as he skated around, looking for the school. Once he saw the sign, he popped his skateboard into his hand since he got bitched at all the time for skating on school grounds at his old school. He walked into the office and smiled as he saw a blonde woman walk over to him. "Hi, can I help you?" she asked in a deeper voice.

"Yeah, I've come to enroll myself. I just moved her from Boston." he said.

"Okay, let me go get the principal for you."

An hour later, he was enrolled in school. He would start on Monday since today was already Friday. He threw his skateboard down, jumping on it. Eli didn't notice the black mercedes that was following his every move. He did a couple tricks upon reaching Granny's diner. He walked inside, skateboard in hand. Ruby spotted him and waved him over.

"Hey, partner!" she greeted. "You can go ahead and put that in the back." she gestured to his board. Eli did as he was told before coming back. Ruby handed him an apron. He put it on, looking to her for direction. "Okay, so congrats, you're our first male waiter. But we figured it would suit you more. Since you're all Mr. Mysterious, you'll have to interact with people." Eli nodded as Ruby taught him how to change sugar, salt, pepper, ketchup, mustard, and how to fold napkins over the silverware.

A girl that looked about Ruby's age came in and sat at the counter. "Hey, Rubes!" she greeted.

"Hey, Lacey. Do you mind if the newbie takes notes on me taking your order? He needs to learn." she smiled.

"No, of course not!"

"Okay, what can I get for ya to drink?"

"Just some sweet tea, please."

"Coming right up!" Ruby took Eli to the drink station, showing him everything as she got Lacey the tea. "Here ya are. Have you decided on what to get?"

"Yeah, I'll have some meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn." Ruby wrote it down and showed it to Eli so he can get all of the abbreviations down. Ruby handed the ticket to Granny as she starts making it.

"Okay, so this is our slowest time of day, until five which is the dinner rush." Eli nodded. "This is where you would refill everything, make sure everything was nice and tidy, but I already did that so we can chat with Lacey until another customer comes in, then it's your time to shine, Eli." Ruby said as she saw her friend looking at Eli.

"So, Eli, you visiting Storybrooke?" Lacey asked, curiously. Eli didn't want to exactly spill his story but it wouldn't hurt to tell a little bit.

"I'm actually here for good, I'm gonna try and look for a place to rent or something." he said as he looked at the two girls.

"And you can stay in the B and B as long as you need to, hon!" Eli heard Granny's voice from the small cut out window. He couldn't help but smile.

"He knows Gran!" Ruby called back. "How old are you anyways?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh, then you're not that far off from Rubes and I. We're both nineteen."

"Nice. I have a quick question, who told the mayor where I was staying? She woke me up and gave me a basket of apples…"

"Woah, either she's intrigued or she's trying to be nice. She never gave me a basket of apples when I moved here." Lacey commented. Eli stood there, trying to figure it out when he heard the ding of the diner bell. He looked up and saw the same face that had greeted him earlier in his room along with her son.

"Speak of the devil." Ruby whispered. "Well, good luck!" she pushed Eli lightly. The blonde glared at the brunette.

"I hate you." Eli said as he looked at Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! I am hella excited for this chapter to drop. Don't worry, this is not a Red Queen fic but it will have Red Beauty in it!**_

Digging through his apron for the notepad and pen, he carefully approached the older woman and her son.

"Good afternoon, can I start you two out with some drinks?" Eli smiled, shoving his anxiety down his throat. Regina just smirked at the blonde, knowing how nervous he was.

"Yes, I'll have some apple juice. Henry will have milk." the brunette boy groaned.

"Mom, really? I'm 16, I don't need milk."

"Henry, we are not having this discussion here." she hissed. Eli wrote it down before walking away awkwardly. He got the apple juice and started pouring it into a glass.

"Hey, how'd drinks go?" Ruby asked quietly.

"Alright, I guess. She's a bit of a hardass, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, she's sexy and in charge."

"You're telling me." he blushed at his own comment before walking back over to the pair, setting their drinks down in front of them. "Have you guys decided on your order or do you need a few minutes?"

"We're ready to order." Regina smiled and glanced at Henry before looking back at Eli, looking him up and down. "I'd like a Caesar salad with ranch dressing on the side." Eli wrote it down as she spoke before turning to Henry.

"I'll take a bacon cheeseburger with tomatoes and lettuce." the boy smiled. Eli got every detail and smiled.

"Alright, that should be out to you in a few minutes." Eli said as he walked back to the small window, handing Granny the ticket. She took it, smiling at him.

"I saw how you interacted, good start boy-o!" Granny praised him. He smiled, nodding as a thank you before turning to Ruby and Lacey, both whispering.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Eli asked as they stopped and turned to him, smiling.

"Did you see the way Regina looked at you?" Ruby asked, quietly fan-girling.

"No…. she looked at me like I was taking her order, in which I was."

"She did not look at you like that!" Lacey commented. Eli rolled his eyes.

"She looked at you like she wanted your member." Ruby winked as Lacey hit her gently. Eli's cheeks flushed red as he knew there was no member. He was about to say something before he remembered, this was a new town. Nobody was going to know.

"Yeah, okay. I'm done with this conversation." Eli said as he placed a hand on his hip loosely. "So, Lacey, what do you do?"

"Oh, I'm a bookkeeper." she smiled as she took a bite of her meatloaf.

"I love reading, got any recommendations?"

"In fact, I do. Come by the library and I'll have some picked out for you." Granny dinged the bell, placing the food on the ledge. Eli took the plates and sat them down in front of the mayor and her son.

"Thank you, dear." Regina winked.

"Let me know if you need anything." the blonde smiled before walking back over to the two girls.

"So, I enrolled into school today." Eli conversated.

"What grade are you in?" Lacey asked, curiously.

"Eleventh."

"Awe, so you're not old enough to drink." Ruby frowned.

"What do you mean? Neither are you two!" Eli chuckled.

"We do it anyways." Ruby shrugged. "Hey, you guys up for some tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, when and where?" Lacey asked, Eli nodding in agreement with Lacey.

"Well, since Eli's got his own place where we won't be bothered, why not there?"

"Sure, sounds good. Let's say seven when this place closes?" the blonde offered.

"Perfect." Ruby smiled, biting her lip as she made eye contact with Eli. He moved away to go to the table he was serving.

"You guys doing okay? Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you." Regina said as Eli noticed the empty plates. He took the bill from his apron and placed it on the table before clearing the table. He went into the back, placing the dirty dishes with others "I'll wash these once the mayor leaves." Eli told Granny, her nodding. He walked out as Regina approached the register. He smiled as Regina handed him cash. Eli took it and got her change, handing it off to her.

"I'm glad you've decided to enroll yourself in school. You'll need the education." Regina commented.

"Wait. How did you-" Eli was cut off by the brunette.

"This is my town, Mr. Swan. I know everything that goes on in it. Especially with new mysterious characters." she spoke before handing him back a ten. "Here's a tip: be careful what you do around my town." Regina and Henry left the diner, leaving Eli astounded by the way he was just warned.

"Woah… you good, bud?" Ruby asked. "That was quite intense." Eli let a chuckle escape from his lips.

"Well, this is just great." he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about her, just get your shift done, the both of you. Text me when it's time." Lacey paid for her meal and left.

"Come on, Eli. It's almost time for the dinner rush."

Dinner rush it was, both of them running around to different tables, but managed to keep their cool. Seven rolled around when they began tidying up, sweeping, mopping, and washing dishes. Eli grabbed his board from the back and met Ruby outside.

"I'll get the booze. Three knocks, open it, okay?" Eli nodded and then parted ways. The blonde made his way to his room, walking inside. He was exhausted from today, but happy. He switched into basketball shorts and left his tee on. The boy started placing everything in the room, putting his clothes away.

When he heard three knocks, he opened the door to Ruby and Lacey with a twelve pack in each hand. He invited them in and shut the door.

"I'm thinking we play war." Ruby pulled out a deck of cards.

"War? Really? I thought we were here to drink." the blonde looked at her.

"Come on, it's simple. Whoever has the highest card wins and gets to ask you a question, whoever has the lowest card takes a drink." she shrugs.

"Woah- why do you two get to ask me questions."

"Because we want to get to know you." Lacey said.

"Right. But what happens when I win?"

"Then you get to ask a question and we'll both answer." Eli nodded as Ruby dealt the cards and Lacey passed out the beer.

"You want to do the honors, Eli?" Lacey asked, smiling. Eli flipped his card over, the girls flipping theirs afterwards.

"Yes!" Ruby smiled as Eli took a drink of his beer. "So, why did you come to Storybrooke?"

"To get a new start, get away from my past." the girls nod as that being a respectable answer. Eli flipped another card, the girls following. "How long have you two lived here?"

"My whole life." Ruby said as she drank.

"Fifteen years." Lacey followed. The three flipped their cards, Eli taking another drink. "Where is your family?" Eli took a deep breath.

"I don't have one, I was in and out of the foster system before getting adopted." The three flipped once again, this time Lacey taking a drink.

"Alright, did you get hard when Regina confronted you like that?" Ruby chuckles, Lacey hitting her. "What? It got me wet and she wasn't even talking to me." Eli looked at the two, knowing he'd have to lie.

"Yeah, it was pretty fucking hot." Eli admitted.

The game went on for another hour, all three of them getting wasted.

"It's getting hot in here." Ruby smirked as she unbuttoned her flannel. Eli was going to protest but decided to say nothing, enjoying the view. He needed something to relax and unwind.

"Ruby's hot, isn't she?" Lacey nudged Eli. Eli just looked at the two while they nodded to each other, both of them going to either side of Eli. Eli knew where this was headed, he was on board and hoped they didn't remember anything come morning. He knew they wouldn't care since they were always talking about girls themselves, clearly they were both bisexual.

Eli woke up the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He looked to either side of him, the two girls he had drank with the previous night were in the bed, naked. He got up, slipping some boxers on to make sure he had something on. He unlocked and opened the door to see none other than the mayor herself. She blinked as he answered the door in just his boxers, his hair a mess.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mr. Swan." she said as she then noticed all of his scars. He had his normal post operation scars from top surgery under his pectoral muscles. But they didn't end, nasty deep scars ran all over his chest and shoulder, some clearly being burns of a cigarette.

"It's fine, what's up?" he asked as he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him to keep the mayor seeing the two naked girls in his bed.

"I just didn't see you in the diner this morning and was worried I had scared you out of town." Eli chuckled to this.

"Listen, I've been through some shit, that warning you gave, it didn't mean anything. I'm not going anywhere, Madame Mayor."

"Hm, I've still got my eye on you." she said.

"Clearly you do, you've been staring at my body instead of my face this whole time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some company." he smirked, before both Lacey and Ruby come out of the room, each in one of Eli's oversized shirts. Regina's eyes widened as she saw them coming over to him, rubbing his shoulders. Her anger and jealousy festered inside of her as she watched the two girls.

"You coming back to bed?" Ruby asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I was just on my way." Eli said and turned away from the mayor. Regina saw the largest of his scars on his back, slashed in the middle. Eli walked into the room, the girls following him before shutting the door.

"Thanks guys." he smiled.

"Yeah, don't mention it. So about last night, that was unintentional." Lacey said.

"But you were missing an obvious part." Ruby pointed out, gesturing to his crotch. Eli just looked down.

"That wasn't supposed to happen and nobody was supposed to know that."

"Eli, you're still a man no matter what to us, you definitely know how to please a girl." Ruby smirked, Lacey nodding her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone." Lacey added. Eli smiled and looked at each of them.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate your support and compliments. And thanks for helping out with Regina, she definitely knows something's up. She's going to know everything about me, I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but I'm just nervous on her and everyone else in this damn town knowing. That's why I left." Ruby kissed Eli's cheek and rubbed his back.

"What do you say we get some of that frustration out until noon then head to the park to hang?" Ruby smirked, Lacey getting the idea and coming over to Eli's other side.

"I'm definitely up for round two." Lacey commented.


	3. Chapter 3

Once it hit noon, Ruby and Lacey and Eli showered and got dressed, they walked to the park. Eli spotted a swing and raced Ruby for it, winning just by a hair. "Ha, bite me."

"I would if there was something to bite." Ruby smirked.

"Okay, I have my packer in now so technically there is." Eli fired back. The two brunettes started laughing. They stopped once they saw Henry approaching them. Eli looked over as Henry smiled and waved.

"Hey." he said quietly. "Is it okay if I hang out with you guys?"

"Of course man, here, take a swing." Eli offers as he gets off of it. Henry shakes his head.

"I'm good, but thank you." Ruby then jumped on the swing before Eli could. She simply stuck her tongue out at him. "So, you're Eli, right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure the lovely mayor told you all about me?"

"Not much, all I know is that she hates you for some reason. I don't understand why, but she's just a bitch." Eli chuckled on that.

"Yeah, you're telling me. She loves to threaten people. Today, she threatened me while I was in my boxers, dude." Henry's mouth dropped.

"No way!" Ruby and Lacey giggled as they nodded in agreement.

"Yeah way! Rubes and I had to come save his ass." Eli just shook his head and looked at Henry.

"You seem… so unlike your mom. You're laid back and seem like you don't give a fuck." Eli noticed as Henry's posture was relaxed, he had a tee and basketball shorts on.

"I don't." Henry shrugged. "Did you get your uniform, Eli?" Eli's eyebrows arched in confusion at the mention of a uniform. "For school." Henry clarified.

"What? We have to wear uniforms to school? What the fuck!" Eli threw his hands up.

"Yeah, but it's honestly not that bad. It's just a blazer and tie with slacks." Henry shrugged.

"What happens if you don't wear it?"

"You get three detentions and then you get suspended." Eli sighed as he heard this.

"I don't even own one, will I get in trouble on my first day for it?" Henry shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, but I can lend you one of mine until you get yours." Henry offered. Eli smiled and nodded. Ruby and Lacey smiled as they saw their interaction together.

"Well, Lacey and I have to get to work, but we'll see you later?" Eli and Henry both nodded. "Oh! Eli, remember you work this next weekend." Ruby added as her and Lacey walked away.

"Your mom isn't gonna be home, is she?"

"Nah, she's at work. She won't be home til' six. If you want, we could watch some movies, listen to music, or play video games." At this, Eli smiled.

"Bro, I'll show you some bomb ass music." Eli said as he and Henry started walking to Henry's house. It was a comfortable silence between the two as they walked. Henry pointed to the city hall as they passed it.

"That's where my mom works." he spoke calmly as the two of them kept walking.

Regina saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned to look out the window. It was that tattooed, scarred, maimed up boy with her son! She growled as she watched the two walking towards the street that her mansion was on. The brunette didn't know what it was about the blonde boy, but she didn't like him in her town. She held down the intercom button to her secretary.

"Jeanie, I'm going home for lunch. I will be back at one." she lifted the button to release it once she was done speaking. Regina pulled her blazer over her blouse before walking to her Mercedes.

Once the boys reached Henry's house, Eli's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Holy fuck, dude!"

"What, it's just a house." the brunette boy shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's huge!" the blonde and brunette both looked at each other, smirking.

"That's what she said!" they laughed in unison. Henry unlocked the door and opened it, inviting Eli in. Eli stopped in the foyer, taking in everything surrounding him. He in front of him where the dining room table sat. He smirked as he pictured fucking the up tight mayor on the mahogany wood. Eli was snapped out of his thoughts when Henry spoke.

"Hm?" Eli asked as he faced Henry.

"Come on, dude." Henry chuckled and had Eli follow him up the beautiful winding staircase until they reached the top. Henry had Eli follow him into his room as he started to rummage through his closet. Henry handed Eli the gray outfit with the red and white striped tie. Eli rolled his eyes as he looked at Henry. "So you said music?" Henry grinned. Eli took out his phone as Henry grabbed his big speaker. Eli connected to it before music started playing loudly.

'_Yeah_

_I wake up every morning with my head up in a daze_

_I'm not sure if I should say this, fuck, I'll say it anyway_

_Everybody tries to tell me that I'm going through a phase_

_I don't know if it's a phase, I just wanna feel okay, yeah_

_I battle with depression, but the question still remains_

_Is this post-traumatic stressin' or am I suppressing rage?_

_And my doctor tries to tell me that I'm going through a phase_

_Yeah, it's not a fucking phase, I just wanna feel okay, okay_

_Yeah, I struggle with this bullshit everyday_

_And it's probably 'cause my demons simultaneously rage_

_It obliterates me, disintegrates me, annihilates me_

_'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out_

_I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

_I break down, falling into love now with falling apart_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

Henry's eyes popped as the chorus finished. Eli looked as Henry was clearly experiencing Falling in Reverse for the first time ever.

_I think I'm going nowhere like a rat trapped in a maze_

_Every wall that I knock down is just a wall that I replace_

_I'm in a race against myself I try to keep a steady pace_

_How the fuck will I escape if I never close my case?_

_Oh my God, I keep on stressin', every second that I waste_

_Is another second sooner to a blessing I won't take_

_But my therapist will tell me that I'm going through a stage_

_Yeah, it's not a fucking stage, I just wanna feel okay, okay_

_Motherfucker, now you got my attention_

_I need to change a couple things 'cause something is missin'_

_And what if I were to lie, tell you everything is fine?_

_Every single fucking day I get closer to the grave_

_I am terrified, I fell asleep at the wheel again_

_Crashed my car just to feel again_

_It obliterates me, disintegrates me, annihilates me_

Regina opened the door of her home to hear the loud rock. She growled, knowing damn well Henry would never listen to that. She stood downstairs, listening to the clear words of the song.

_'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out_

_I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

_I break down, falling into love now with falling apart_

_I'm a popular, popular fucking monster_

_Yeah, here we go again, motherfucker, oh_

Regina gasped as she heard the profound words in the song. She started marching up the stairs angrily.

_We're sick and tired of wondering_

_Praying to a God that you don't believe_

_We're searching for the truth in the lost and found_

_So the question I ask is, oh, where the fuck is your god now?_

The wicked guitar solo made Henry fall in love with the song immediately. As the bridge began, so did Eli's singing. Regina was about to barge in and turn the garbage off until Eli started singing the part, making Regina stop. She listened to him as he sang passionately.

"_'Cause I'm about to break down, searching for a way out_

_I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

_I break down, falling into love now with falling apart_

_I'm a popular, popular monster_

_I'm a liar, I'm a cheater, I'm a non-believer_

_I'm a popular, popular monster' _"

The song ended and Henry just looked at Eli.

"Bro! You're awesome at singing! Especially this type of stuff." Eli shrugged.

"I can also play this song on guitar." Eli commented. Henry smiled.

"I play drums, mom would never let me get a guitar." he chuckled. "I have a nice electric kit in the garage. So, another song? I'm hooked." Eli laughed as he scrolled through his song playlist.

"Ah, here's one from my favorite band, Hollywood Undead. That's what this HU on my hand stands for and the dove and grenade on my shoulder. They're more of a rap-rock type of band." Eli explained as he showed Henry. "Now, don't be alarmed, okay? This song is… well different." Eli said, chuckling lightly. The blonde pressed play and the happy guitar tune started to play.

_ '__My legs are dangling off the edge_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone_

Henry's eyes widened as he chuckled at the lyrics. Regina's eyes widened in unison from the other side of the door. She couldn't believe that the blonde actually listened to this and worse, exposing her dear Henry to it.

_Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again_

_It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends_

_I'm sitting on the edge with my two best friends_

_Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of Gin_

_I'm twenty stories up, yeah I'm up at the top_

_I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off_

_Asphalt to me has never looked so soft_

_I bet my momma found my letter, now she's calling the cops_

_I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it_

_'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance_

_Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent_

_'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is_

_I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife_

_But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice_

_I never bought a suit before in my life_

_But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice_

_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow_

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

_We hit the sky, there goes the light_

_No more sun, why's it always night_

_When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream_

_When you can't dream, well, whats life mean?_

_We feel a little pity, but don't empathize_

_The old are getting older, watch a young man die_

_A Mother and a Son and someone you know_

_Smile at each other and realize you don't_

_You don't know what happened to that kid you raised_

_What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?_

_I didn't know 'cause you didn't say_

_Now Momma feels guilt, yea Momma feels pain_

_When you were young, you never thought you'd die_

_Found that you could but too scared to try_

_You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye_

_Climb to the roof to see if you could fly_

_So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow_

_Yeah I'll see you tomorrow_

Eli again started to sing once the final chorus was playing.

"'_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_The bottom of the bottle is my only friend_

_I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

_My legs are dangling off the edge_

_A stomach full of pills didn't work again_

_I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone'_"

Then the part where the little girl was singing came on. So Eli just stopped, watching Henry's reaction.

_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky_

_Like a bird so high_

_Oh I might just try_

_I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky_

_Like a bird so high_

_Oh I might just try_

_Oh I might just try'_

The song ended as Henry couldn't believe that they made a suicide song happy. Eli paused his phone and looked at Henry.

"Dude…. That was fucking amazing!" Henry cheered and laughed.

"You should hear them live, they're even better." Eli said as Regina finally barged into the room, making Eli jump back.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" she roared. "What on God's earth are you listening to?"

"Just some music, mom. There's no need to get bent out of shape about it." she huffed in response to that before she looked up and her eyes met Eli's.

"What the hell is he doing in my house?! Henry! You know better than to let random strangers into our home." Henry was about to respond, but Eli beat him to it.

"Madame Mayor, Henry is not a stranger to me, nor am I to him. We met at the park and he was simply just helping me out. I wasn't issued a uniform when I should have been. I was just simply not wanting to get in trouble." Eli explained, his face blank. The woman looked at him more and more intensly before she turned to Henry.

"Henry, I'm going to speak with Eli. Privately." she growled as she looked at the blonde boy. He shrugged and followed the brunette downstairs into what looked to be a private home office. Regina shut the door and crossed her arms as Eli took a seat on the couch. "So, Mr. Swan, I don't want you anywhere near my son especially after what I saw this morning." she crinkled her nose.

"You didn't see anything this morning. Other than my upper body. Is that what you're afraid of, Madame Mayor? Do you think I'm sort of monster?" he asked as he got up, staring at Regina.

"No, of course not. I just don't want my son to be influenced by such…..grotesque behavior." she mentioned to his tattoos and gauges. Eli chuckled at that.

"Wow, such a grown up word. Luckily, I'm not a fucking idiot. I did this to myself, I would never influence it on anyone else who didn't want it. This masks my pain and suffering up." Eli got closer to the Mayor as she backed up, her back hitting the wall. "I've been through more than enough of that, Madame Mayor. I don't need you fucking my new start up. You know nothing about me and you never will. So stop trying to be a hard ass and leave me the fuck alone." Regina was stunned to say the least. Nobody had ever had the guts to stand up to her like that. She chuckled darkly as she looked at the boy.

"I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." she spat.

"Be careful Madame Mayor, I have some tricks up my sleeves as well." he moved away from her, turning to leave her study.

"Don't come here and threaten me! You are still a minor may I add. I will have you thrown in jail!"

"Watch it Miss Mills, you have no idea what I am capable of." he spat angrily before walking out of her office. He grabbed the uniform that Henry must've placed on the step while they were in her office. He opened the door and walked out, shutting it behind him, leaving Regina shocked by two things: that he had the nerve to that and that she was soaking wet from their encounter.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry couldn't resist posting this today. Please vote on my poll on my profile! Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came and Eli sighed. He didn't want to go to that dreadful school. He put the uniform on reluctantly before loosening his tie. He hated them with a passion, but whatever to stay out of trouble. It was on him so they couldn't yell at him for not wearing it. He went downstairs and got into his car. He started the engine before attempting to take off. Eli found he wasn't moving. He shut the car off and got out to see what the problem was. The blonde growled with anger as he saw the tire lock on his car. "You gotta be fucking kidding me!"

Eli dashed upstairs and grabbed his skateboard. He knew Regina was up to this, there's no way she wasn't. He threw the board down and jumped on it. He didn't have any dress shoes, like he'd wear them anyways. He just had his white Nike's. He skated all the way to the high school, popping the board into his hand as he walked up. Eli saw Regina's Mercedes sitting at the loop, letting Henry out. He glared and knocked on her window. She jumped but rolled it down.

"Can I help you, Mr. Swan?" she asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"Why the fuck did you put a tire lock on my car?" the blonde growled.

"Oh, no! I'm not sure who would do such a thing to a nice young man." she said sarcastically. The school bell rang and he looked up then back at her.

"This isn't over. We're going to have a little chat after three, Madame Mayor." Eli spit as he jogged up the stairs to the school.

He got to his first class, which was English. Eli was pretty good at it, but wasn't perfect. He saw an empty spot next to Henry and slipped next to him.

"Dude, I thought my mom was going to kill you!" Henry whispered. Eli shook his head.

"Nah, she's just annoying, not harmful. Did you get in trouble?" he nodded. "She was super pissed, I'm grounded for a week." he frowned.

"Bro, I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention, I hope you know that." Henry smiled softly.

"I know. I did it and it felt good to let loose for once." A voice then hushed them both.

"Gentlemen." a higher pitched voice warned. "Class, we have a new student: Elijah Swan." she stated as she gestured to him. The class was long and tiring. Between class breaks, he went to the bathroom. As he walked, he saw all of the students staring at him. He walked into the boys bathroom where two other guys were. Eli went to get out of their way to get into a stall.

"Oi! You the new kid. Eli Swan, right?" a boy with dark hair and what appeared to have eyeliner on. Eli just stood silent and emotionless.

"It is, isn't it?" another boy asked with dark brown, scraggly hair smirked. Eli attempted again to move past them into a stall. The boys pushed him back a little.

"Why don't you use the urinal like a big boy, eh Swan?"

"Yeah, whip it boy!" Eli remained silent, glaring at both of them.

"I don't think he wants to, Killian." the boy with the scraggly hair said.

"Hey Neal, doesn't this bathroom have a no fag policy?" Killian added, smiling at Neal who nodded. Eli pursed his lips together, looking at the both of them.

"It seems to have an open door policy for assholes though, doesn't it?" Eli knew he was about to get a beating, but didn't care. He felt a punch hit his jaw, knocking him down. Killian straddled him before throwing blows left and right. Neal stood on the side of Eli, kicking him in the side. Eli groaned as Neal kicked him in the ribs. Killian grabbed his shirt, ripping it open before he pulled out a switchblade. Eli's eyes widened as he managed to knee Killian off of him, the knife cutting him slightly. The blonde pushed him onto Neal before he got up, grabbing the switchblade, pointing it at them.

"You two will stay the fuck away from me or I will kill you both. Do you understand me?" the boy growled as he then pressed it to Killian's throat "Do you understand?!" he repeated. Both boys nodded.

"Yeah, mate. Just relax." Killian said, clearly scared. Eli threw the knife into the wall and scrambled down the hallway and to his locker. He opened it to find his skateboard missing. "Fuck!" Eli yelled, kicking the lockers.

He heard the two barbarians start to walk, accusing each other of Eli's escape. Eli quickly ran out of the school doors, jogging until he got far enough away from the school. He walked down the sidewalk, watching blood drip from his chest onto the sidewalk. His nose and lip was busted, shirt torn open with the slight gash.

The boy sighed, running his hands through his hair. He walked through the town before stopping into the diner. Ruby looked up, gasping at what she saw.

"Eli?! What happened to you?!" she asked, running over to him, sitting him down. He let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Some dude with eyeliner and whoever the fuck Neal is…" Ruby's expression turned into anger.

"Fucking Neal and Killian." she growled. She grabbed the first aid kit, dumping it of his contents.

"I-I threatened them Rubes… Killian had a knife, I reversed it. I was going to fall victim of a knife again." Eli's breath became shallow and heavy.

"It's okay, Eli. Nobody will be mad at you for simply defending yourself." Ruby looked at him with a sad smile. Before Eli could respond, a man in a dark gray collared shirt and dark jeans walked in.

"You Elijah Swan?" he asked. Eli sighed and nodded. "You're under arrest for threatening two juveniles with a switchblade." the man stated while taking out his handcuffs. Eli's eyes widened as Ruby stepped in front of him.

"David, I can assure you he didn't do it. Look at what Killian and Neal did to him! They cut his chest, David." David looked at his state and debated.

"Mayors rules, not mine." he spoke before roughly grabbing Eli's arms and putting them behind his back, digging the cold metal into his skin.

"Ah, fuck. Be a little easy, will ya?" Eli winced as the metal cut into his skin. David ignored him before guiding him out of the restaurant. Eli looked up to see the Mayor and Henry. Henry's eyes raked over Eli's bruised and beaten body. Regina glare turned into a shock as she saw the bloody boy. She got the complaints of the boys' parents and called the sheriff for a warrant. She didn't expect to see the accused beaten so badly. David put Eli in the back of the squad car and shut the door.

"Mayor." he greeted before getting into the car himself and drove to the station.

David placed Eli in front of a camera for mugshots. "Face the camera." he spoke as Eli obliged. The blonde knew there was no point to even attempt to plea. "Face the right" David spoke after he snapped a picture. "And then to the left."

David uncuffed the boy before shutting the cell door. Eli looked around him, running his hands through his hair. The older man noted the way the teen reacted to this, wondering how he was so calm and silent. Everything David searched for Elijah Swan, nothing existed besides an adoption and birth certificate. These were handed over to Regina immediately as soon as David had gotten them.

Eli sat there, staring at the floor until he heard the infamous heel clicks. His head flipped up to see the woman who was the cause of his imprisonment. The blonde leaped up before going over to the bars where Regina was staring at him. She smirked and held out an apple for him. Eli looked at it and arched an eyebrow.

"Take it, dear. It's something for a jailbird so he doesn't starve." she hissed. "I grow them myself, Mr. Swan. My own apple tree that I tend to drop this fruit." she explained. Eli took the apple as he glared at her.

"You're the reason I'm here…" Eli tailed off.

"No, Mr. Swan. _You_ are the reason you're here. You threatened not one, but two students. That will not go unpunished here." she spit. Eli growled before turning around, chucking the apple at the white brick wall watching it explode all over the wall. He turned to see the brunette giving him a look and walking out. "Fuck." he watched her walk away and didn't know what to do. He heard the door re-open, hoping the Mayor would come back so he could shout profound words at her.

Mary Margaret walked in, looking for David. Her eyes landed on Eli, the teacher's pupils growing as she quickly ran over.

"Eli? What happened?!" she asked as David came out of his office.

"Mary Margaret, you know him?"

"He's my new student. Eli, what happened?"

"Killian and Neal…" her eyes softened. "Regina made sure I was put in jail."

"David! Is this true?" she glared at him. He shot her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice." he watched as Mary Margaret took some cash out of her purse, handing it to David.

"Here, now let him out right this instant!" she demanded. David looked at his wife before fumbling with the keys, unlocking the door. Eli walked out and looked at his teacher.

"Thank you." he said as his eyes started to tear up. He wiped his tears violently, ashamed to let them see him cry. Mary Margaret had grabbed one of the first-aid kits in the station, motioning for him to sit down.

"Take the blazer and shirt off, Eli." she spoke softly as he looked down while he obeyed. Both the adults gasped once they saw all of the scars covering him.

"Past foster families." Eli explained simply as Mary Margaret lifted his chin. She cleaned up the blood and bandaged his chest.

"Eli, take the day off tomorrow, please. We'll see what we can do with Killian and Neal. This is just unacceptable." David looked at him, offering him a small smile. "Sorry I manhandled you earlier." Eli shrugged before standing.

"I'm so fucked, these are Henry's… he loaned them to me so I wouldn't get in trouble before I got mine." the boy sighed, gesturing to the pile of bloody uniform.

"We've got plenty. I'll bring some over to you tomorrow, okay?" Mary Margaret rubbed Eli's back. The adults looked at Eli's chest again, this time noticing the post operation scars.

"Eli… I had no idea." the brunette gulped as she looked at him. She knew of the scars since she volunteered at the hospital for a while. She read everything she could on everything medical, including transitions.

"Don't talk about it, I don't want anyone to know, especially the Mayor." Eli hissed. "Then she really will make my life a living hell…."

"We won't tell a soul, including Regina. We promise." David assured the boy. "It's none of her business, you are not her business." Eli smiled at the two.

"Thanks, just don't treat me differently, yeah?" Both adults nodded. "Cool, I've got to go speak to the lovely Mayor now." David went into his office, grabbing a simple t shirt, throwing it to Eli. The two males shared a smile with each other.

"I really appreciate it, David." David nodded as Eli pulled the shirt over his head. Eli waved to them before running out of the station.

Eli remembered he told Regina he had things to discuss with her. He knew what had to happen.

Regina was working at her desk, typing up a report. She looked at the time, which read: _3:02pm. _Regina sighed, knowing she would have to wait until five to leave satisfied with her work. The brunette jumped once she heard the buzz of a chainsaw outside. She whipped around in her chair, seeing the once locked up blonde, smirking at her next to her apple tree. He stuck his middle finger up before he started to cut off one of the branches of her prized apple tree. Regina got up and ran down outside, approaching him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina shouted.

"Picking apples." he smirked before throwing down the chainsaw, watching the tree branch fall off of the tree. Regina's eyes snapped up to him.

"You're out of your mind!"

"No,_ you _are for siccing those two pricks on me and get me framed. Come at me again and I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. You have no idea what I am capable of." Eli growled, walking up to the brunette. "Your move, cunt." he insulted. Regina took a breath before slapping Eli across the face. He groaned before glaring at Regina. She went to slap him a second time, but the blonde grabbed her wrist before she could, slamming her up against the tree. "You're gonna pay for that." Eli warned her.

Regina's breath hitched as the teen had her pinned against her beloved tree. The blonde saw the anger in the brunette's eyes.

"Fuck you." she growled at him. He chuckled darkly as he looked to her lips then back to her eyes. The Mayor took notice to this before surging forward, clashing their lips together.

_**A/N: There's another ending of another chapter! I'm honestly loving this fic so much! I get to have my own creative freedom with my own version of Emma, well Eli in this case. But I thank you guys for the reviews and likes this has gotten. Please, don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile! Thanks guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hey guys! Underage (Barely) smut warning ahead! Enjoy!**_

Eli's grip on the Mayor's wrists loosened as his hands then decided to tangle in chocolate locks. Tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. Eli pulled away breathlessly after a minute.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked Regina.

"A reason for you to let me go." Regina growled.

"Well- now what, Madame Mayor?"

"Inside, now." Eli saw the look of lust in the brunette's eyes. The blonde simply nodded as he looked around, seeing that they were all alone. He followed Regina into her study where she shut the doors. Eli turned to face the mayor, but she was already on him. Her lips connected to his as she pulled him to her, smirking as she felt the bulge against her. The boy pushed and pinned her up against the study doors, knowing he should just stop, but couldn't.

Eli broke the kiss, pressing rough and angry kisses against the brunette's neck. Regina grabbed Eli's bulge and his eyes shot open, grabbing her hand.

"Do it again and I will leave you here." he growled. Eli looked at the buttons on the white dress shirt in front of him, debating his options. He grabbed the shirt, ripping it open with sheer force, sending the buttons flying in each director of the mayor's study.

"What the fuck? That was-" Regina began to argue as Eli grabbed her by the throat.

"I don't care if it was expensive, Madame Mayor." he smirked as he knew it would piss her off. The blonde looked at the black lacy bra in front of him.

"See something you like, Mr. Swan?" Eli looked up and glared at her.

"I'd stop unless you want me to rip this off of you too."

"You better not!"

"You better shut the fuck up then." the teen reached behind the older woman, unhooking her bra. Regina let the black lace fall from her chest, sliding the straps down her arms. Eli couldn't believe what he was seeing, perfect olive toned breasts of his own mayor. His hands dropped to the soft mounds, filling his palms. The blonde started to pinch the older woman's nipples, earning a hiss in return. Eli moved his hands down a toned stomach and landed on a pants button. He moved his head forward and latched onto a nipple, his hands fighting against the button before it popped open like Eli wanted it to. The room filled soon with the brunette's moaning, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Eli let the nipple go with a pop, moving to the other, swirling the little nub around in his mouth. He unzipped her pants before letting go of the nipple. The teen grabbed her suit pants, yanking them and her matching black lace panties down and off of her. He held her against the door, plunging two fingers into her, knowing well enough she was wet and ready. Regina moaned, feeling the boy's fingers in her, her moans grew louder as she felt the digits inside of her start to curl.

"Fuck, please. More!" Regina practically begged. Eli smirked to this as he held her against the wall, pumping his fingers in and out of her hot centre.

"Madame Mayor, you have such a mouth on you." Regina knew the teen was taunting her, but she bucked her hips wildly onto his fingers, seeking for her own release.

"Please, stop teasing me." she begged again and Eli gave her mercy, letting his thumb rub her clit in circles, until he heard an all too familiar cry of ecstasy. The boy removed his fingers, wiping the glistening juices off onto his pants. Regina was coming down from her high and looked in Eli's direction. "I want you." she husked in his ear, placing her hand over his bulge again. Eli once again threw her hand off.

"I've gotta go." he announced as Regina opened her mouth to argue. "I still have a job in this town, Madame Mayor." she grabbed his arm.

"You can't be serious, I want you in me and now!" she went to grab him again, but he pushed her away.

"Nah, this was a mistake, stay the fuck away from me." he said before opening the door and leaving the mansion, leaving Regina naked in her study. Regina growled lowly as she grabbed her office phone, punching a number in. When she got a usual 'hello', she smirked.

"Yes, hello Widow dear… I think you may need to know that your new employee now has a criminal record. You know as well as I do that we have a zero tolerance criminal activity for our employees and hotel guests..."

Eli walked to the place he was staying, seeing the car lock had been taken off, thankfully. Eli walked up the stairs and was met with Granny.

"Eli… our policy states that you can't have a criminal record.. I'm sorry. I'm gonna need your room key and let you go down at the diner." Eli couldn't believe what he was hearing and frowned. He handed the room key over before getting his stuff, packing it up into the trunk of his car. That was it. Just like that. He frowned as he started his car, driving to the town line. That was clearly the doing of Regina, no one else hated him and had that authority. He stopped at the town line and frowned as he looked at the picture of him and Lily. The teen pressed on the gas, figuring he would find somewhere else. Once his front bumper reached the town line, it blasted his car back, like an invisible blast of force. His car flipped multiple times, ejecting him from his seat and out of the windshield. He landed on his stomach, covered in glass and blood from the impact.

David was making his usual rounds when he saw the fire. He drove over to see the mustang. He jumped out of the car, seeing nobody inside. He saw the flames about to engulf a photo. He quickly snatched it before the flames moved to the now empty space. He saw it was Eli and some girl. The sheriff's eyes widened as he began to look around.

"Eli! Eli!" he called until he saw an unconscious body on the ground next to the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign. "Eli!" he yelled as he ran over to the blonde, checking for a pulse. There was one, but it was very slow. He grabbed his phone and punched in a number.

"Whale, I need an ambulance near the town line, now!" David practically screamed into the phone. He looked over Eli as he definitely broke his foot and arm. "No…" he whispered as he continued to be there with the boy until the ambulance came and rushed him to the hospital.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's short, but needed to start working on other stories in the making :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

David watched as the doctors rushed around the room, doing everything they could to make sure the procedure went smoothly. He heard the infamous click-clack of heels and turned around to see Regina walking towards him.

"What are you doing here, Madame Mayor?" David asked, his arms crossed.

"This is still my town, Sheriff. And I'm now his emergency contact."

"What? How and why are you his emergency contact?"

"I don't need to explain why, Sheriff." she huffed in annoyance. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened when you arrived at the scene?"

"He- uh- was driving out of Storybrooke, I guess when he lost control of the car. The car flipped at least six times, ejecting him out of the windshield. He landed wrong.. his foot and arm are broken from the way he landed. There's gonna be plenty more of scarring… I don't know how he'll take to that." David explained. Regina frowned at the mention of more scarring.

'_He tried to go over the town line. He's here with a purpose if the curse is keeping him here.'_ she thought to herself. She couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Dr. Whale popped out of the room to explain the situation to Regina.

"David, can I ask you to leave. I need to speak to Regina." David knew exactly what he was going to say, but didn't argue, just moved.

"Madame Mayor… are you aware of his um- situation?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Whale? Is he okay?" she snapped as Whale flinched.

"Yes, yes, he'll be fine. But upon, inspecting his body… you need to see this." he says before he walks into the room, the mayor following. The blonde laid upon the table, eyes closed like he was sleeping. Regina let her eyes rake from his bruised and blood stained torso to his genitals. She couldn't believe her eyes when she didn't see an appendage attached to him. She saw a well trimmed small patch of blonde curls before his mound started.

"I don't even know what to address them as…" Whale trailed off.

"He has a male name, he looks male over his clothes, Whale. He's a male. You will use his proper title. It's not that hard." she barked, wondering why she was even defending him.

"Well, then his birth name is Emma Swan, but legally changed it to Elijah."

"Interesting.. and this is called..?"

"He identifies as transgender."

"Where are his… breasts?"

"Top surgery, he must have had them removed over a year ago, the scars are there but healed completely."

"And how does he grow facial hair?" Regina almost forgot about what he had done to her earlier that day.

"Regina, there's a thing called the internet. Use it. There are millions of articles there." Regina glared at the doctor. "I'll uh, be back with the test results. The man stepped out and she sighed once she heard the door close.

"That's why you didn't want to give it to me today. There was nothing to give. Who are you, Elijah Swan?" she asked aloud to the unconscious blonde. She pulled the covers over him to give him some respect and comfort. Regina's darted to a picture of him and a girl on the tray.

Curiosity got the better of her as she picked up the picture, turning it over and seeing the handwriting. _Lily Page_ and _Eli Swan. _She placed the picture in her coat pocket before Dr. Whale came back, handing her some information.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale. Call me when he wakes up." she spoke quickly as she left the hospital.

Her black Mercedes pulled up to the sheriff station. She walked into the doors and looked at David.

"Madame Mayor." he greeted.

"Sheriff... " she replied. The brunette took out the photo, showing it to the sheriff. "This Lily Page, look her up." the mayor ordered. David sighed before doing as she asked.

The only thing that popped up was a crime report. David clicked on it, both of them reading intently.

_On October 3, 2019, Lily Ann Page, age seventeen was shot and killed in her suburban home. Disputes from her and her father, George Lillard Page could be heard from neighbors. Family say that George was not happy with who she was seeing at the time, seventeen year old Elijah Mikael Swan. George found out that Swan was in the home before taking a twelve gauge and shooting her in the head before putting the gun in his mouth, pulling the trigger. Elijah heard the two loud bangs and ran downstairs to see both his girlfriend and her father both on the floor and dead. That's when he called 9-1-1._

The police report ended as pictures of both the corpses showed up.

"Holy-" David stopped before her cursed and looked at Regina. "There, are you happy you've helped destroy this kid's life even more than it already was? Jesus, Regina! He's now homeless, has no job, lost his girlfriend and is in the hospital." Regina looked at him coldly.

"This is hardly my fault, Sheriff. Now, I have a little trip to make…" she said before taking the picture and putting it back into her jacket. It was time to stop by Mr. Gold's pawn shop to see what he knew. She got into her car, driving the way across town to the pawn shop. She got out of her car, locking it in case some of the teenagers running around tried to take her car. She walked into the pawn shop, the bell dinging. A shorter man with brown hair, tinted gray came out.

"What can I do for you, dearie?" he smiled.

"No playing games Gold. Tell me what you know about Emma Swan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Emma Swan… hm. Not ringing a bell, dearie. Be a bit more specific?" Gold spoke while wiping down the counters with a small rag. Regina glared.

"Blonde. Now known as Eli. Seventeen years old. Tattoos. Those ghastly things in his damned ears."

"Ah, yes. Eli. Well your majesty, Eli is no longer Emma… but I think you can answer that question yourself, dearie. Maybe it was the child that you so desperately tried to get your hands on all those years ago. But alas, you know exactly who Mr. Swan is and how he can break the curse." he gave her a small smile.

"Alright, imp. How do I stop this curse from breaking?" Regina's patience was wearing thin.

"You know more than anyone about how to do that." The mayor stormed out, getting into her car and speeding back to the hospital.

David was pacing the length of the sheriff station when Mary Margaret came in. "David- is he..?"

"Yes. He's fine. But now his secret will be out to everyone. Who knows what this close-minded town will do to him.." Mary Margaret's face fell at the mention of it.

"How did Regina react?"

"I don't know, I left before I could see. But she's his emergency contact. I don't know how or why that even happened. The kid is homeless, he's got nowhere to go, Mar." Mary Margaret knew the silent question her husband was asking. She took a moment to think before nodding.

"Okay, he can live with us, David. But you are going to give him a job here. I don't care what Regina says. You're letting him help out at the station, I know there's money in the budget for it. Do I make myself clear?" David nodded and smiled as he kissed his wife sweetly.

"Yes, of course. That's if Regina will hand him over. She still is his contact at the hospital. He broke his leg and arm, I don't know what she was planning on doing with him. She can't stand him. The way they interact is so hostile, I don't want Eli in that kind of situation… the kid has a lot going on without the mayor adding to it."

"Just- go to the hospital and tell her our offer, yes?" David nodded as he grabbed his coat, slipping it on.

"Wish me luck, I'm facing the devil." Mary Margaret laughed as she hit David.

"Regina can be sweet, David. Give her a chance."

"Okay, I'll be nice I suppose." he teased before kissing his wife and running out to his car.

Regina walked into the hospital, Dr. Whale coming out to her.

"She-he is awake. I was just going to call you."

"Move!" she barked as she pushed him out of the way, walking into the room and shutting the door. She turned around to see the blonde looking at her with all kinds of tubes attached to him. "You. Explain._ Now._"

"Explain what? How I had a large shard of fucking glass sticking out of my chest?" the blonde snapped. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? I left you in your study and don't need you here."

"Mr. Swan… you will explain your situation _now_."

"What situation, Madame Mayor?"

"Your body. I saw something unexpected." Eli's eyes grew wide.

"So what? Huh? Ya gonna lock me up for not telling you I was transgender?"

"No. I just want to understand why you didn't tell me."

"Because it was a new start! Half of the town is gonna kill me now thanks to you. You can't mind your own fucking business for one second! Let me guess, you also found out about everything else too. The foster system, the abuse, the crates, _her_." Regina's eyebrows furrowed.

"You will tell me everything or I will leave you out on the streets when you get out of the hospital." Eli sighed at this.

"Where to begin…. Oh wait. I know. When my parents left me on the side of the fucking road with just a baby blanket!" Eli's voice strained before slamming his head back onto the pillow. "Then that's when shit hit the fan. Foster home after foster home, the abuse never stopped. When I was three, I was finally adopted only for the parents who did so died in a bank robbery a year later. I was sent back. Age six, the foster parents kept me in a fucking dog crate like I was an animal! I was pushed down the stairs multiple times throughout that ordeal. Then it only got worse.

"Age fourteen, that's when I became a victim of physical abuse. I was used as a fucking footrest. They would starve me out for days, they kept my body in such low condition that my skin began to pick apart like tissue paper. Age fifteen, I attempted to hang myself, but the rope came undone and I was too wuss to try it again. Age sixteen, I became a human punching bag, a stick to widdle, and a fucking ashtray.

"So if you have anything else to ask, ask it later. Because I'm done. Once I lost Lily, I thought restarting would help, but you've ruined my life, Madame Mayor. And I've been getting better on making sure the knot stays tied. So unless _you _want to find my corpse hanging from your shitty apple tree, I think_ you_ should be a lot nicer to me." he growled, the fumes were almost visible at this point.

Regina stood there as she let a single tear roll down her cheeks

"Eli… I'm sorry, If I had-" she stopped once Eli cut her off.

"If you what? If you would have known? Yeah, something tells me you still wouldn't give a shit. Everyone says they would, but I know they won't." Eli looked down as he too let a tear fall.

"When you get out of here Mr. Swan, you'll be staying with me." Regina wiped the tear as she tried to recompose herself.

"And why would I do that? Just so you can keep telling me what a piece of shit I am. Like I already don't know… a lot of shit happened to me today and I don't know how much more I can take, Regina."

"We'll get you regular counseling sessions with Dr. Hopper, he helped Henry when he was younger. But you need someone to help care for you. I can homeschool you until you're healed and then you can go to school. Look, I'm trying my best Mr. Swan, let me help you." the blonde nodded as he looked up at Regina.

"I don't even know why you're crying." he chuckled weakly, trying to make light of the situation. Regina smiled at the blonde as she got her emotions under control.

"I'm sorry all of that happened, Mr. Swan. But please, don't fight me on this. I-" she was cut off by the door opening. David walked inside and smiled at Eli while giving Regina some confused look.

"Hey champ, how ya doing?" he asked as he came over to Eli's bed.

"Rough, but I'm okay I guess. I'll scar I'm sure." David frowned at the boy's knowledge.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake and okay. Your car is in the shop… unfortunately we couldn't save any of your items, but there was something we could save." David smiled and looked to Regina as she took out the picture of him and Lily from her pocket, handing it to the boy. His eyes lit up with happiness.

"Thank you. Thank you both. I don't care about anything else.. They're just things."

"Well- Mary Margaret and I were talking and we want you to move in with us. We'll help you with everything we can." he smiled. Regina's mouth dropped.

"I actually invited him to stay at my house, Sheriff. I'm sure I'm far more capable of taking care of him right now then you two. You both have jobs to do. When I can do mine at home." Eli looked at the two and sighed, knowing he'd have to choose.

"Let Eli decide, okay?"

"Fine. What will it be, Mr. Swan?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eli gulped as he watched the man and woman looking at him as if he had just robbed a bank. He thought about it for a second before sighing.

"I'm going with Regina... " Eli stated. David's face fell as Regina smirked in victory. "..until I'm healed and can move around without these casts on. Then I'm going to take you up on that offer, David." This brightened David's mood while Regina scowled. "Regina's right, you and Mary Margaret both have jobs. You two have to go to work, Regina can stay home and do hers."

"That's a good idea, Eli. Well, just know that when you're ready… Mary Margaret and I will have a room ready for you." David smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll check on you tomorrow at Regina's." the man spoke before leaving the room, the door shutting behind him.

"Why are you leaving after you are healed?" Regina asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you've got too many damn rules that I know I'm not going to be happy with. Plus, you don't like me anyways…" Regina pursed her lips as Dr. Whale came in, handing her the release forms.

"That is a very forward accusation, Mr. Swan. But you're not wrong." she glared at the blonde. She had to remember that this boy was here to break the curse. She knew she mustn't grow to the boy or the curse would in fact break.

Two hours later, Eli was situated in the guest bedroom of the Mill's mansion. Henry was sitting on the bed next to him.

"So, was there anything in the road?" he asked.

"No, it was almost like it was magic or some shit. I think something was wrong with the mustang. Something fucked up.." Eli was cut off by the mayor coming into the room.

"Language, Mr. Swan." she said sternly. All Eli did was roll his eyes at this. "Henry, you have homework you should be doing." he nodded softly before giving Eli a small smile before leaving the room. Regina handed the blonde two pills and a cup of water. "These should help with the pain and headaches."

"Thanks." Eli mumbled as his eyes raked up the body of the mayor, green orbs landed on the mayor's breasts. The brunette noticed this and smirked at the boy.

"Really, dear? You can't stop looking at me like a horny teenager.." she rolled her eyes. "You will be bathed in thirty minutes, Mr. Swan. So get yourself under control." she left the room, leaving the blonde to chuckle to himself. He was indeed a horny teenager. Even though he hated the mayor, he was thankful for helping him in this. His mind wandered to earlier. The study. Now his secret was out, maybe there was a chance he could finally get his frustration out.

Regina wrapped his casts in multiple bags before helping the naked boy in the bathtub. She kept her eyes on everything but him. Eli noticed this and looked at her.

"Why won't you look at me? Am I that much of a disgrace?" Regina's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"No- of course not! I just… after earlier it's a bit awkward." she said as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm gonna need you to help me with my shot… I can't reach around to stick the needle in." at this, Regina gave the boy a confused look. "Testosterone shots. It's what makes my body the way it is." he said and she nodded.

"Where do you take this injection?" Eli chuckled softly before looking at her.

"My asscheek." he said casually.

"Mr. Swan, if you do continue to use such foul language, you can go to David's early." she spoke harshly as Eli chuckled.

"You know how wet you make me when you call me Mr. Swan?" the boy smirked, knowing he hit something in Regina as her eyes widened.

"Okay, that's it. Clean yourself. I'm done." Regina went to get up, but Eli grabbed her wrist gently, bringing her down.

"That wouldn't make you a very good host, Madame Mayor. After all, you finally get to see all of me for what it is…"

"No matter, your vulgar speech and inappropriate behavior has done it for you. My heavens, Mr. Swan!" he just looked at the brunette.

"Come on, don't leave the cripple fend for himself?"

"No more cursing, Mr. Swan. Do I make myself clear?" the blonde smirked as he felt something other than water pool between his legs.

"Crystal." he said as Regina helped him wash his hair and body. Once he was dried, he handed Regina the syringe.

"Okay. So just stick it in and inject the testosterone into me." he instructed.

"Henry has allergies, Mr. Swan. I'm well aware of how to do this." she gulped inaudibly as she looked at the very fit asset of the teen. His ass was completely smooth, he definitely trimmed and maintained his body. Regina took the syringe and stabbed it into one of his cheeks, just like she would do to Henry's thigh when he was younger. She watched the fluid empty out of the tube before pulling it out and the blonde wrapped an arm around her for support.

"Where are your clothes?" she asked.

"They're somewhere in the woods, I'm guessing.." Regina nodded before wrapping the towel around the boy's body, helping him into the guest room. She went into her son's room, grabbing a pair of boxers from a brand new pack, the tape still holding the boxers into a tight wad. The woman walked into the boy's room, laying them down on the bed as she undid the packaging.

"They're fresh." Regina assured him. "Tomorrow we'll be getting you some new clothes."

"That's really not necessary… I have only a bit of cash left and I lost my job, thanks to you." the brunette sighed as she heard the boy.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"It's fine. Help me into them?" the blonde asked as he dropped the towel, Regina staring at his well trimmed mound. "My eyes are up here, Madame Mayor." he smirked. The former queen shook her head as she grabbed the boxers and allowed the teen to hold onto her as she tried to help him out. Eli lost balance, falling onto the bed and bringing Regina with him, her laying on top of him.

"Do you really have to be such a klutz, Mr. Swan?" she huffed as he looked up at her, smiling.

"If it means I get to have a hottie like you laying on me, sure." he spoke as Regina felt her core clenching like it was on fire. She stood up and let the boy lay there as she pulled his boxers on him.

"Would you like a shirt?"

"Nah, I'm good." he said as she helped him into bed, getting him comfortable.

"Get some sleep, Mr. Swan. I'll see you in the morning." Regina flipped the light off and shut the door. She walked to Henry's room to find the teen passed out with a comic book in his lap. The mother smiled as she took the book, placing it with the others. She approached her son, kissing his head softly. "Good night, my prince." she whispered before walking to her own room. Regina closed the door before taking a deep breath. She under no circumstance, would fall into Eli Swan's arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed, living with the brunette was worse than Eli thought. There was no cursing, no friends over, no loud music, no tv after eight, he had to be in bed by ten; Eli was getting tired of the rules and fast. He couldn't imagine how Henry has lived with them his whole life.

Henry and Eli spent their time together mostly playing video games and watching movies. They had really bonded over the first couple of days the blonde stayed.

_Eli was in his room, taking his shirt off when Henry walked in._

"_Oh, sorry." Henry said before doing a double take, looking at the scars._

"_Don't worry man, a pair of these scars I'm happy for." Eli chuckled._

"_Which ones?" Eli pointed to the top surgery scars under his pectoral muscles._

"_How did you get those?"_

"_Top surgery." Henry's brow furrowed with confusion. "I'm transgender, the whole town probably knows by now, so what the hell." Eli sighed. "I was born in a female body… but I'm not female, so I'm striving to change it to the way I will feel more comfortable." Henry smiled._

"_That's amazing, Eli. I had no idea.. how do you grow facial hair though?" he asked confused. That always seemed to be the award-winning question with everyone he met._

"_Your mom helps me with it. She sticks a needle into my asscheek every night and injects testosterone into my body." Henry made a disgusted face as Eli laughed._

"_Dude! That's gross! That's my mom" Henry chuckled and nudged Eli._

"_Hey! You asked!" Eli defended himself._

She remained distant even though she was helping him with his injuries. Eli dreaded leaving the house everytime Regina made him.

_"Do I have to go?" Eli frowned, crossing his arms. Regina huffed as she parked her black Mercedes and looked at the boy who was dressed in some of Henry's clothes._

_ "Yes. We're going to get you new clothes." the boy looked away._

_ "I'm paying you back once I get back on my feet.. I don't care, I'm not your responsibility."_

_ "Well, right now you are, Mr. Swan. So I'd appreciate it if you would stop being a baby and get out of the car." The blonde opened the door and stood on his one foot, holding onto the car for support as Regina grabbed his crutches. Brown eyes met green as he took them, slipping them under his arms before starting to walk._

_ Eli felt something hit him and saw a cracked egg on the ground. His emotions started to fester up inside as he ignored it before another egg hit him._

_ "Faggot!"_

_ "FREAK!" some boys yelled._

He didn't know who told, but something told him it was the disgusting doctor. Regina wouldn't do that. She may have said she hated him, but he knew she didn't. Regina found herself up late, scrolling through articles of transgender and transphobia on her laptop. She wanted to help the blonde for some reason. She knew who this boy was. The now son of Snow White and Prince Charming was starting to affect her for the worst.

The next morning, Eli was up before anyone. It was Saturday and knew he had to do something to occupy him. He wasn't getting much sleep for some reason, his eyes were bloodshot red. He yawned as he threw a pair of black sweatpants on, a black muscle shirt that was basically just a poncho at this point, other than the tiny fabric that kept the shirt together and one of his vans since he still had the cast on. He practically had to beg Regina to go into Hot Topic and Spencer's.

_Eli had a couple bags from Hot Topic in his hand, Regina following him. He turned to go into Spencer's when Regina placed her hand on his shoulder._

_ "I don't think so young man."_

_ "Come on! Why not? You did this at Hot Topic too."_

_ "Yes, but this is a sex store too, I don't think so."_

_ "So what? I need a new packer, Regina. I don't know where mine went. I was wearing it when I got into my accident, probably the fucking pedo doctor took it." the blonde rolled his eyes. The brunette huffed in frustration._

_ "Fine. Let's go." the two walked in and Eli headed straight for the back to the packers while Regina started looking at the shirts, appalled at the sayings. She found one that said 'HUMAN' written out in numerous flags of the LGBT+ community. She picked a medium up and then searched for another. The mayor found another that said 'Self Made Man' in the transgender flag colors. She also picked a medium for that before finding Eli. _

_Her mouth dropped as he picked up an eight inch pack and play packer with a harness._

"_Excuse me, Mr. Swan, what do you think you're doing?"_

"_What do you mean, Regina? This is the same packer I had before."_

"_That's what a packer is?!" Regina hadn't thought it was basically a dildo. She didn't know what it was, but that had definitely not been it. She sighed and took it from Eli, looking at it, reading the box._

"_Hey, quit looking at my dick." Eli smirked._

"_Language Mr. Swan." she hissed before going to the register and paying for the items._

Eli sat on the bed, wondering what to do before he heard something coming from Regina's bedroom. He frowned, grabbing his crutches and making his way to Regina's room. Eli cracked the door open to find Regina asleep, mumbling before she started thrashing around on the bed. Eli threw his crutches down before hopping on one foot to the bed, struggling to get into it as he wrapped his arms around her. He gently stroked her hair, calming her instantly.

"Shhhh. It's okay, I've got you." he cooed softly, holding her close to him. He watched as the older woman's facial expressions became blank once again as she slept. Eli smiled softly at the brunette, finding her sleeping form much more attractive since she wasn't yelling at or scolding him. He gently stroked her cheek before pushing a strand of her loose hair behind her ear. The blonde just watched her sleep for another few minutes before brown eyes met green.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Regina roared. Eli scrambled off of the bed, falling onto the floor face first, groaning. Regina threw the covers off of her, walking over to the boy, picking his chin up to look at her. "Well, answer me!"

"I-you were having a nightmare, I was just calming you! I promise!" Eli defended.

"Get out of my room, Mr. Swan." the brunette stood the boy up, shoving him out of her room before shutting the door.

"Great. Try to be the good guy and get rewarded. _Ha! _Yeah right, be the good guy and get thrown out on your ass." Eli muttered to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

The next two weeks were more of the same rules. Eli thought he was going to burst. The only time that he actually enjoyed them was when he was alone in his room to do his school work. It was peaceful. The boy may have had rough edges, but education is something he took seriously. He spent hours making sure everything was done correctly. He loved English so that was an easy breeze, especially when it came to Shakespeare. All of the plays and elegant words let him escape his own world to be in that one.

Eli had finally gotten his casts off, but Regina insisted he stay a few more weeks to make sure he was able to move and what not. The blonde agreed because he could only imagine him falling when nobody was home at Mary Margaret and David's.

It was an early Saturday morning, Eli couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It read_ 6:09am_. He kicked the covers off of him and slipped on a white tank top, black basketball shorts and his vans. He had been in this town almost three months now and he had gotten sick of it. He needed something that would help get through this. His face lit up when he remembered Henry talking about his electric drum kit in the garage. He checked on Regina, seeing she was still asleep. He smiled softly at the mess of dark brown locks that covered her face. She was truly beautiful.

Eli made his way down the stairs and carefully out of the door, walking over to the garage. He had never been here before. He opened the door and his mouth dropped. He was expecting to see a simple drum kit. Of course Regina would buy Henry something so expensive. Eli shut the garage door and turned the lights on, the drum kit module lighting up as well. He took a walk around it, running his fingers over the black crashes. It was a Roland set, sleek and taken after. There was a microphone stand that stretched over the white padded toms and had a studio mic hanging a sensible distance away from over the snare; it was wireless.

The boy's mouth turned to a smile as he went around and took the sticks from the throne, sitting atop it. He positioned the mic to fit his height before running through the module, tuning the drums to his liking. He found a song and smiled as he slipped the headphones on, throwing the cord behind him to stay out of his way.

Regina woke up when she heard the front door shut. She practically leaped out of bed, slipping on a pair of slippers. She pulled the curtain back from her window and watched the blonde circle the building instead of getting onto the street. Regina walked quickly to the boy's room to get another glimpse of him disappearing into the garage. Henry approached her and saw his mom looking out the window.

"Why is Eli going into the garage?" he asked. Regina would've jumped if Henry was lighter on his feet.

"I don't know, the only thing in there is your drum kit." Henry's eyes lit up as he grabbed his mother's arm, dragging her with him to place his slippers on and down to the garage. Henry gave a signal for his mother to be quiet and she nodded. Henry slowly opened the door that was behind Eli. He saw the boys back before slowly creeping behind him, unplugging the headphones in the module so they could all hear what he was playing.

During Henry's dirty little trick, Regina had silently closed the door before Henry rejoined his mother, watching the boy. A hospital machine beeping started to fill the room before a strumming of a guitar. Eli moved the mic to his liking and began to sing on cue:

_ '__Now come one, come all to this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that makeup, what's in is despair_

_So throw on the black dress, mix in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see_

At this, both the brunette boy and his mom frowned. They knew it was a song, but they knew how Eli had felt about his body. They weren't one hundred percent what he wanted about bottom surgery. Regina had almost vomited at the pictures immediately after surgery, surely there had to be another way.

_You can find out firsthand what it's like to be me_

_So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye_

_I'd encourage your smiles I'll expect you won't cry_

At the _'I'll expect'_ part the boy lifted the sticks in his hands, hitting the snare then the toms, drumming away. The two brunette's couldn't see his face, but they somehow knew he had a smile on it. Both were baffled at how the blonde worked on the drums before he stopped when a piano started and held the sticks down in his lap.

_Another contusion, my funeral jag_

_Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag_

_You've got front row seats to the penitence ball_

_When I grow up I want to be nothing at all_

Again, once on cue, he started skillfully beating on the drums again.

_I said yeah, yeah_

_I said yeah, yeah_

_Come on, come on, come on I said_

_(Save me) get me the hell out of here_

_(Save me) too young to die and my dear_

_(You can't) if you can hear me just walk away and_

_(Take me)'_

As soon as Henry was about to say something, another song started playing, apparently the blonde had put two songs, back to back. A good guitar riff over a machine deadline began to fill the room before Eli started singing and drumming.

_ 'Yeah!_

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

There was a reason as to why Henry was not exposed to this kind of music. It was loud and barbaric in Regina's opinion.

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, baby_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

Eli was definitely working up a sweat with this song already, it didn't take much for the blonde to sweat. Which sucked because his hair was at a medium-ish length, it would get all wet and sweaty, dripping in his face sometimes. Lily had made fun of his hair for looking very close to Tate Langdon from American Horror Story.

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh, take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand ain't it exactly what you planned_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead_

Eli stopped with the sticks, throwing them skillfully up into the air and catching them as his foot worked the hi-hat pedal.

_Oh dead_

_Tongue tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

Immediately, Regina thought of Daniel. Her eyes softened as she remembered how his heart was crushed right before her eyes. She cried so much, even now in this world, she would soon find herself crying over her late lover.

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, baby_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have you heard the news that you're dead_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh, take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand_

_To take a pistol by the hand_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead_

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication_

_In your heart, so long_

_'Cause now you've got_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

Eli's hands moved so quickly around the drum kit, the brunettes couldn't believe someone's hands could move that fast.

_One two,_

_One two three four_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Well come on_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_Oh motherfucker_

Regina was so gonna scold him later for that, but she didn't want to interrupt now.

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke_

_Then why am I dead?_

_Dead'_

When Eli hit the toms one final time, the song ended. He pressed the off button on the module, figuring he better go back inside in case the early risers noticed he was gone. He did the whole little swoop thing with his hair to get it out of his face. Regina saw this and felt her heart beat a little faster. She didn't know how or why the blonde had this effect on her, but he did and she found him incredibly alluring, finding it harder and harder to resist him.

The blonde took off the headphones and then jumped due to Henry clapping. He spun around quickly to see the two brunettes still in their pajamas. His mouth dropped.

"Dude that was fuc-" Henry stopped once he saw the glare from his mom. "That was amazing!" he settled. The brunette woman smiling in victory. Her son knew better than to curse, especially in front of her.

"Well, Mr. Swan, I do have to say that drums are a strong point for you." he blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah, I thought you played guitar though."

"I do." the blonde spoke. "I also can play a bit of piano. I used to be allowed in the band room before and after school. I did anything to stay at school or at least, away from the foster families. So, I decided to teach myself instruments to pass the time." Regina was very struck by his story and smiled.

"I'm glad you found something to take your mind off of it, Eli. I really am." she said genuinely. The boy smiled back at her while Henry looked at them both.

"Mom! Food?" he asked. Regina chuckled at this.

"Yes, go to the kitchen and take out the pancake mix, Henry."

"Alright pancakes!" both boys cheered. Henry darted off before Regina smacked Eli on the back of the head lightly.

"And that's for cursing." she smiled before walking out of the garage. "Come along, Mr. Swan." she called back as Eli smiled and shook his head before turning off the light and shutting the garage door behind him.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Been a crazy month! But I hope you enjoy this little chapter. Songs are: The End by My Chemical Romance and Dead! By My Chemical Romance. Please, please, please review! I love all of the feedback I get from you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eli woke up out of a deep slumber because of his bladder. He silently cursed to himself before he got out of his comfy bed and padded his way to the bathroom. Once he finished peeing and washing his hands, he exited the bathroom to go back to his room when he stopped. He heard what sounded like a low buzzing noise coming from the mayor's room. His lips turned into a smirk as he slowly crept across the hall and carefully opened the door just a hair so he could see.

There she was in all of her glory: short, chocolate brown locks splayed on the pillow, her eyes closed, soft moans escaping her lips. Her supple breasts had been pulled out of her bra, the silky gray nightshirt laid open. And between her legs was where the buzzing was coming from. He couldn't see it since he was faced with the side view, but it didn't matter. Eli took a breath as he leaned up against the wall, sticking his own hand down his boxers to find himself absolutely soaking. He closed his eyes, focusing on the brunette's soft moans escape those soft and perfect lips.

"Fuck me, Mr. Swan.." Regina moaned which made Eli's eyes pop open. Did he really just hear that? The blonde circled his engorged clit as he peeked again, watching the brunette begin to buck against the vibrator. "Yes, fuck me with that big cock of yours, Mr. Swan." she husked softly. Eli started to rub his clit vigorously, watching the brunette. Regina bucked against the vibrator once more before she took it out of her, rubbing her clit. Eli's eyes widened as he saw clear liquid start shooting out of the mayor, making quite a mess. Eli came undone, biting his lip to silence himself.

The blonde slowly pulled his fingers out of his boxers, sucking on his own fingers, wishing they were Regina's. He then quickly and quietly made his way to his room. He definitely didn't want to be at the wrath of Regina Mills if she knew he had watched her masturbate and moan his name. He got in bed and laid there, staring out of the window, replaying the scene he had just watched in his head.

Regina turned the red vibrator off and brought it up to her mouth, sucking her juices off of it. She heard her door creak and almost leapt out of bed, grabbing her pajama pants, throwing them on. She felt the wetness from the mess she created now get on her pajama pants. The brunette quickly buttoned up her shirt, opening the door to see nobody there. She carefully crept to the blonde's room and opened the door to see his back to her. She shrugged, shutting the door quietly as she went back into her room.

The next morning, Eli walked downstairs in just his boxers, rubbing his tired eyes. He walked into the kitchen when Regina looked up at him.

"Well good morning, Mr. Swan. How kind of you to finally wake up. Must you always walk around my house almost naked?" she put her hands on her hips. Eli smirked as he saw the Mayor in black pants and a cream colored, sleeveless blouse that hung down, giving Eli the perfect view of her cleavage. The blonde pushed his hair out of his face and she frowned. "We are getting that cut."

"Over my dead body." Eli countered, sitting on the breakfast barstool. Regina rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Fine. Whatever you say. What would you like to drink?"

"Mountain Dew?"

"Nice try, Mr. Swan. It is eleven in the morning. No."

"Orange juice." he spoke as the brunette was satisfied with that answer, pouring him a glass. She grabbed a plate and came over to him, putting it on the island for him. The older woman started cutting some apples on her cutting board in front of him, focusing on the apples. He looked into his orange juice and got a wicked idea.

"Oh, Madame Mayor.. There's something in my drink." Eli claimed as Regina furrowed her eyebrows, placing the knife down and looking into the glass.

"What? Where?"

"Right there." Eli said as he pointed to a random place, staring at the brunette's cleavage. He smirked as he stuck a finger in her shirt. Regina's eyes widened as she grabbed his finger, bending it backwards. "Ow. Ow. Ow. OW!" Eli whined and he winced as the woman bent his finger. "Okay, I'm sorry! Let go! Please!" Regina smirked as she heard the boy's pleas.

"That's right dear, beg." she laughed evilly. She could make the boy beg for a lot more. She shoved his hand back to him, picking the knife up and pointing it at him. "Do it again and I'll cut your finger off." Eli just glared as he held his finger.

"God, you're evil." Eli chuckled softly. "You're acting like I haven't seen them or groped them before." he rolled his eyes. Regina put down the knife and looked at the boy. He was right. But it didn't mean he could do it again. That day was made from pure anger and misplaced lust.

"Must you always think about sex, Mr. Swan?" Eli couldn't help but laugh.

"I am seventeen." Eli arched an eyebrow. "I always think about sex. Especially with such a sexy woman like yourself." Regina blushed hard at the boys comment.

"Mr. Swan!" she spoke and glared at him. She was becoming aroused and didn't like the fact that he was doing it.

"What? Can't help it." he shrugged and bit into his toast. "Anyways, where's Hen?"

"At a friends."

"Oh." Eli's face fell a bit. He loved hanging out with Henry, he was an awesome kid.

"My son sees something in you that I have no idea what it is."

"A friend. I'm different. I'm open minded." he explained.

"Clearly you're different. And you didn't let me finish: I'm happy he has you. You're a good friend to him, Mr. Swan. You've been helping him with academics, video games, and drumming. Ever since he found out he was adopted, he just shut-"

"Henry's adopted?!" Eli's eyes widened as he almost spat out his juice, coughing. Regina chuckled, reaching over and patting Eli's back.

"Yes, he is. I thought you knew…" Eli shook his head to this.

"How old was he when you adopted him?"

"Just a couple of weeks old, the mother had given him up as a closed adoption. He just kind of shut down. He claimed he hated me, wouldn't talk to me for weeks. But he outgrew it. Thank god. But he went through that phase of hating me because I wasn't biologically his mother. I can't have children of my own, so I adopted him."

"Good. I'm glad he found a home, but I'm sorry he hit that phase. It sucks. I uh" Eli stopped and debated on telling someone this. "When I was thirteen… I became pregnant as weird as it sounds, it was before I found out who I really was. It was just me figuring everything out and boom.. There I was. I had a little boy, but I gave him up. I couldn't take care of him, you know? I could never explain all of the cuts, bruises, abuse I was going through. It wouldn't have ended well. So I gave him his best chance and gave him up. He'd be about four now." Eli spoke shakily.

He managed to keep it together as Regina let a tear fall, but quickly wiped it before the blonde could see.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Swan. I had no idea.. For your sake and his, I hope he found a home that loves and cares for him." Eli smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yeah, I do too. I just want to make sure the kid is okay, you know? Make sure he is alive for that matter." Regina nodded.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Mr. Swan. I really mean that, it means a lot that you trust me. I know you don't care for me all that much."

"Regina, I do care for you. You just get on my nerves a bit with all these fucking rules."

"Lang-" Regina began, but the blonde cut her off.

"See? Like that. I'm seventeen. I curse, I get pissed off more than adults, I get horny, I'm a teenager, Regina. And whether you realize it or not, so is Hen. Try letting up on him, yeah?" Eli chuckled softly.

"Mr. Swan, with all due respect, but this is my home and I have been kind enough to let you stay here."

"Yeah, I know and I thank you. But don't be a hypocrite. I heard you cursing last night." Eli smirked. Regina's eyes widened as she glared at the boy. Eli laughed as he jumped up, running up the grand staircase.

"SWANN!" Regina yelled after him.

_**A/N: And boom! Cat is out of the bag! Henry is adopted and Eli has a child somewhere out there. Also, got a little lovely Eli x Regina action ;) Please review and let me know what you think!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Eli ran up the stairs, laughing as the angry and embarrassed brunette followed after him. He ran into his room and vaulted over the bed, watching the older woman follow him, glaring daggers. He couldn't help but laugh even more.

"Ooooh yeah, fuck me Mr. Swan!" he mocked Regina's words from the previous night. Regina wished she had magic right now to fireball his ass.

"Mr. Swan! That is highly inappropriate!"

"I know! Tell yourself that!" he laughed. "Yes, fuck me with that big cock of yours, Mr. Swan." he mocked again. Regina turned bright red as she recalled her own words from last night. Eli smirked. "You want me Madame Mayor? You've had me, stop being a scared little bitch and come get me."

Regina looked at him, huffing angrily. He wouldn't be laughing if he knew his precious life could be ended once she got her powers back. If. If she got her powers back. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she wanted to break the curse. Surely everyone in town would want her dead. Regina snapped out of her thoughts as Eli just walked over to her.

"Earth to Regina, earth to Regina! Come in." he chuckled. Regina rolled her eyes at the boy. He was such a child. Eli got an evil look in his eye as he grabbed Regina's hand and placed it on his flat mound over his boxers. Regina tried to pry her hand free as her eyes widened. "Is this what you wanted that day I made you cum all over my fingers?" he husked in her ear. That was the last straw. Regina slapped his face hard and he let go of her hand.

"Don't you dare use that filthy mouth on me like that!" she yelled furiously. He felt the sting and let an angered chuckle escape his lips.

"My God, people were right about you. You're just a bitch." he scoffed and pushed roughly past her. Regina sighed and ran her hand through her hair. This was not how this was supposed to go. He was becoming infuriating and she couldn't take it anymore. He was pushing her boundaries and she knew she could only avoid him for so long. '_Love is weakness.' _she kept telling herself.

The only way she could avoid him was if he was out of her house. He had certainly been healed for a bit of time now. She walked to her room and picked up her phone, calling David.

"Sheriff Nolan." his soft voice answered.

"Sheriff, Mr. Swan is ready to come to your residence now."

"Okay, make sure he has his stuff packed up and I'll pick him up once I'm done here. I'll be there by dinner time."

"Will do, goodbye Sheriff." she hung up the phone. This was for the best and she knew it. Regina walked down the stairs to search for the blonde. He wasn't in the kitchen or living room. Her head whipped to her study door left ajar. Pushing the door open, she saw the boy with a large brown book in front of him. He was sitting at her desk, reading. The older woman walked into the room, knowing Eli heard her walk in.

"What do you want?" he muttered as he shut the book. From this, Regina could see the title: _Once Upon A Time_. The blonde had a tendency to just read when he was upset at Regina's. He didn't want to repeat what happened a couple weeks ago.

_Regina huffed at Eli._

"_You will keep your room clean under my roof, do you understand me?"_

"_Fuck you! You're not my mom! I'll keep it clean if I goddamn want!"_

"_Watch your mouth, Mr. Swan or so help me-"  
"What? What are you gonna do? Beat me? Because newsflash: I'm fucking used to it!" Eli screamed angrily and walked into the living room, punching the wall. Regina gasped at the hole now in her wall._

"_Go to your room! Tomorrow you __**will **__repair that!" the blonde stomped up the stairs, leaving the fuming brunette to look at the wall. The next day, Eli was there, plastering and fixing the wall just as Regina had told him to do._

Regina stiffened as she read the cover. She remembered when Henry was around ten, he believed she was the Evil Queen. He wasn't wrong, but he didn't need to know that. She cast this curse for a very good reason. She wanted her happy ending.

"Henry used to love that book… he claimed I was the Evil Queen."

"You couldn't be the Evil Queen, you're worse." Regina felt that sink in, frowning.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"She hurt people for a reason. You however, just hurt people because you're a cunt. Your transphobic, aren't you? Or do you find it a sick thrill to think about how different my body is? All I want is someone who I could confide in.. I thought that was you, but apparently I was wrong." he stood up and shoved the book into her hands. "Hit me again and I won't hesitate to hit back. I'm not a punching bag anymore." Eli stated. He began to walk out of the study when Regina spoke.

"Sheriff Nolan will be here around five. Go collect your things, you will be living with the Nolans from now on." Eli scoffed at this.

"Yeah, you really do want me to leave, don't you? Well, I'd rather die than sharing a home with the Evil Queen." Eli stomped up the stairs and went to his room, shutting the door. He grabbed the picture of him and Lily and let the tears fall from his eyes. "Fuck, I miss you." he whispered to the picture, stroking the picture softly with his thumb. "I love you, Lily. If you were here..we'd say 'fuck this place' and go off into the sunset." he let a watery smile appear on his lips.

Eli started placing things into the box before smirking to himself. The Evil Queen made it clear that there was to be no loud music. Oh yes, there would be hell to pay now. Eli turned on his bluetooth speaker and maxed the volume, locking the door so Regina couldn't get in and turn it off. He thought of a song and hit the play button, loud music filling the room.

'_What the fuck?_

Regina's head snapped up from the book the blonde had shoved in her arms just moments ago when she heard the loud and inappropriate music.

_Put your teeth to the curb, 'cause right now I'm gonna stomp your fucking face in_

At this point, Regina was walking angrily up the stairs and attempted to open the door with it not budging.

_I hope you drown in all the cum you fucking swallow, to get yourself to the top_

"Elijah Swan! Open this goddamn door!" she attempted to shout over the music, but ultimately couldn't. She had no choice but to listen and try to make out what the angry man was screaming in the song.

_You're just a trend, just a fucking disease,_

_How could you look at yourself in the mirror?_

_You stand for nothing and your heart is untrue_

_Every single thing about you's just a clone of the last you_

Her face fell as the song was absolutely right… she would always be the Evil Queen. No matter what. Even if everyone knew her as Regina Mills, it would automatically circle back to the reminder that she was the Evil Queen.

_All I want is to reach someone_

_To say something that could change their life forever_

_To let them know you're not alone_

_So many people wanna see me fail,_

Is this really what the boy thought of her? She didn't want to see him fail. She was falling for him, hard. But she couldn't forget that those three little words would break the curse. Her son would hate her, as would everyone else.

_So fucking clever but I'll spit in your face_

_I'll make sure you remember me_

"Oh, Mr. Swan.. how **could** I forget you?" she mumbled to herself.

_If all these words you speak of meant a thing_

_I'd take back all the lines against you that I sing_

_But I know that there's nothing real inside_

_Your heart's invested in feeding everyone lies_

No. She was doing this for a reason. She needed her happy ending. No matter how cruel she must be to anybody. She certainly had done worse as the Evil Queen.

_I've seen so many of you come and go,_

_That's 'cause you're in it for all the wrong fucking reasons_

_You can't expect to live off of those lies and survive_

_I am who I am, this is what we are,_

_I don't care if this offends you, or your worthless god_

He didn't disgust nor offend Regina. She felt pure lust with him. She couldn't help it. She had to get rid of him or everything she worked so hard for would crumble. Even if they did start seeing each other, when the curse broke, he'd hate her again for everything she's done.

_To all the kids whose letters I've received_

_The broken hearted, the damaged just like me_

_I will be your voice to let the world know we stand as one_

_We're standing right here so come and fucking get us_

_Open your mind before your mouth_

_Or come and fucking get us_

_Open your mind before your mouth_

_I'll be the end of your decadence_

_If all these words you speak of meant a thing_

_I'd take back all the lines against you that I sing_

_If all these words you speak of meant a thing_

_I'd take back all the lines against you that I sing_

_But I know that there's nothing real inside_

_Your heart's invested in feeding everyone lies_

_I may not have built this kingdom but,_

_I'll make fucking sure that I protect it from you'_

This hurt. She did in fact build Storybrooke.. She wouldn't let the son of Snow White and Prince Charming take it all away from her. She reached up and took the small key from the ledge above the door and unlocked the door. She opened it to see Eli packing. She turned off the bluetooth speaker and Eli's head snapped up.

"What the fuck? I was listening to-" he was cut off by Regina tackling him to the bed, crashing their lips together. Eli let out a moan as he immediately kissed back roughly. There was nothing but pure lust and anger in the interaction. The older woman pulled away breathlessly.

"Get that cock on you. Now." she commanded and got up off of Eli. While Eli was pulling off his boxers and slipping the strap-on on, Regina was undoing the buttons on her shirt, pulling her breasts free from the lacy bra. She bunched her skirt up, moving her matching panties to the side.

"You're soaking." Eli noticed and grinned as he straddled the brunette. She glared at him, flipping him over in one swift move. She took the fake phallus and lined it up with her dripping entrance.

"I'm in charge of you, Mr. Swan, understand? I get my release." she growled before lowering herself quickly on the skin colored shaft. She moaned as Eli watched the brunette begin to fuck herself with the appendage.

Eli felt a knot form in his stomach as the woman above him kept riding the dildo. The friction against Eli's clit was turning him on more and more. He let out some soft moans as Regina pinned his arms above his head. She felt herself getting closer.

Regina let out a high pitched moan before letting herself come undone all over the cock. She took a few moments to let it ride out before collapsing onto the boy. Eli could feel the wetness pool from watching Regina cum all over the fake cock. Eli instinctively wrapped his arms around the brunette, kissing her head softly. Regina lifted her head up and kissed Eli passionately.

"Tomorrow, after school, my office. You'll get yours." she said before lifting up off of the dildo and smirked. "Might want to hurry along, Sheriff Nolan will be here in another hour. You've still have to pack." she winked before leaving the confused and still aroused blonde.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina heard the doorbell ring and took off her apron. Her heels could be heard clicking throughout the mansion walls. When she opened the door, David was standing there.

"Is Eli ready?" he asked. Regina opened her mouth to answer, when Eli's voice cut her off.

"Yeah. I am." he spoke as he came down the rest of the stairs with two duffle bags. The blonde and brunette exchanged a look before Eli pushed past Regina. David frowned at this.

"Good evening Madame Mayor." David said before going to his truck where Eli was.

Regina watched the two ride off in the Sheriff's rusty pick-up. The brunette had a visit to make. She walked out to her Mercedes and got in, starting the engine. Why was she doing this? She was losing her grip. This needed to stop.

Before Regina knew it, she was parked out front of that little imp's pawnshop. She got out and walked inside. Hearing the bell ring, Mr. Gold emerged from the back and smiled at her.

"Ah, Madame Mayor. And what can I help you with today?"

"Shut it, imp. I need information."

"Of course you do. You always come to me for information." he slid his finger across the display case in front of him, seeing it clean. "And pray tell me who's information you'd like to receive now."

"Who do you think?" Regina snapped, her patience wearing thin. "The same seventeen yeard old I had asked about a while ago. The Savior." the word stung in her mouth.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about Regina. I know of a Savior, but he is indeed eighteen." Regina's eyes widened. "He turned eighteen today and yet you sent him away. You sent him off on his own birthday." he smirked.

"Shut it Gold! I didn't come here to feel guilty. Mr. Swan informed me that he has a child out there. The child should be about four. I want information on it." Gold grinned wickedly.

"Oh my, you see Regina, you have all of that information at your fingertips." he explained.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know exactly what it means." he smirked. Regina glared and stormed out of the shop, tears falling down her face. No.

David and Mary Margaret helped Eli set things up in the loft. Eli sat the picture of him and Lily on the nightstand, facing the bed. He wanted to fall asleep to her face.

"We'll get more things for you to make it your own." David spoke as Eli looked at the couple and shook his head.

"This is more than enough. Thank you." he whispered. He found his foster file from his bag and handed it over to David. "You guys earned this. Whatever you wish to know, it's in there." he said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Mary Margaret gasped and pointed to the front of it which clearly showed that his birthday was today.

"Eli.. we have a proposal for you." Mary Margaret smiled.

"Since you're eighteen now… we need a deputy. Obviously, it'll start after you've graduated, but would you like that?" Eli's eyes lit up. He always wanted to be one of the good guys for a change.

"Yeah! I'd love it. Thank you." he smiled brightly. David and Mary Margaret looked at each other then back at him.

"Good. We'll start your training after school tomorrow. Now, what do you want for your birthday champ?" Eli smiled at this. He had never been asked that before. He barely noticed his birthday coming and going. He was always alone for his birthday. He never mentioned nor noticed it. It was always just another day to him. Just another day. None of the families he had ever celebrated it, so why should he? He thought for a moment before whispering it to them. The adults smiled at the boy.

They saw him happy. This made him happy. This is what he was all about, how could they deny him? They couldn't. Especially after Regina kicked him out. On his birthday of all days. They knew how Eli could be. But he had good reason. He had a horrible past, it didn't take a genius to understand that.

"Of course honey, let's go see if August can do it." she beamed at the boy.

Henry walked into the mansion and looked around.

"Mom? Eli?" he called out as he walked into the kitchen. There Regina was, plating food.

"Hi honey, how was Nick's?" she asked as Henry sat down at the table.

"Fine, where's Eli?" he asked as he looked around. Usually when Regina was plating food, he'd be down in the kitchen already. Regina knew this would be difficult since the two boys had grown close. And now she knew why.

"Mr. Swan felt it would be best to go to Mr. and Mrs. Nolan's. I shouldn't be telling you this, but he said that he doesn't wish to be friends with you anymore Henry, I'm sorry." Henry's face fell at the sound of that.

"What? Why? We were having so much fun together, I don't understand."

"He used you to get to me, Henry. Mr. Swan made some... sexual remarks to me. When I denied him, he decided to leave. He used you to get to me, Henry." The boy's eyebrows furrowed as he felt himself get upset. He huffed before he got up and ran up the stairs. Regina hated to see her son so upset, but if what Mr. Gold said was true, she needed to keep them separated no matter what.

Regina quickly went to her study and sat down at her desk. She opened her laptop and started typing away. She typed in information from Henry's file and her credit card information. It charged her one thousand dollars which she just waved off. She clicked on the results and gasped. It was true. There, the name was in black lettering on the screen before her. The birth mother to Henry had been fourteen year old Emma Marie Swan.

_**A/N: Hey guys! I quickly threw this together, but I promise all of this will make sense in the next chapter! You know how ****wacky**__** Storybrooke can be. It will be explained.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Regina slammed on her brakes as she once again found herself at Mr. Gold's pawn shop. She stormed in, startling the man.

"And what can I do for you now, your majesty?" the man with the cane asked.

"Can it Gold!" Regina snapped. She slammed the papers down in front of him. "How the hell is this possible?!" her chocolate eyes could ignite a fire at this point.

"Ah, I see you took it upon yourself to figure out the little mystery. You see Regina, the outside world and Storybrooke are vastly different. Including time. In reality, it's only been four years. But here-" he began but Regina cut him off.

"It's been sixteen." she whispered.

"You cursed us all to never age. Yet, Henry was born in the real world. When you brought him to Storybrooke, the curse didn't affect him. He will continue to rapidly age. Until-"

"The curse is broken" Regina finished again. Mr. Gold smiled at how fast she was catching on. "When the curse breaks, Henry will return to his real age." Regina realized as Gold simply nodded.

"After the curse breaks dearie, then everyone will continue to age. Including you." Mr. Gold winked. "But I'm sure you'll use your handy dandy magic to keep yourself youthful."

"And what about Eli?"

"Oh, got to a first name base, have we?" the older man grinned.

"Gold.." Regina huffed in a warning.

"He will age. Just like he did in the outside world. Today is his birthday and it would be outside of Storybrooke. Don't worry, he's legal now." Gold smiled.

"Shut up imp!" Regina growled and snatched the papers up, shoving them in her purse. She stormed out and sped off in her car.

Henry rounded the corner, upset. He couldn't believe Eli had used him. And for what? His mom. Henry grimaced at that thought. That was disgusting. He walked into the kitchen and reluctantly ate the lasagna his mom had made him. He stopped when something crossed his mind. Something he hadn't thought of or seen in years. He stood up and walked to Regina's study. There was his book on the desk.

His fingers traveled the spine of the book before grazing over the gold lettering on the front. He smiled softly as he opened the book. Henry was sure his mom had tossed it since he was so mean to her about it. After multiple sessions with Dr. Hopper, he just decided to give up. It was no use if they were just going to act like he was crazy.

He skimmed over the words, remembering the memories he used to hide this book from his mom. He turned the pages blindlessly until he stopped on one page. He saw Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. The blanket had _Emma_ written on it in purple lettering with purple ribbon. He shut the book and ran up to his room with it.

The front door opened and shut.

"Henry?" Regina called out. He shoved the book in his bag, jumping into bed, pretending to be asleep.

Regina took her heels off and put her purse on the kitchen table. She walked up the stairs, opening his door, seeing him asleep. She smiled softly to see him fast asleep. She went over, kissing his head before going to her room.

Henry quickly opened his eyes, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. His mom was lying about some parts, he knew it. He had to go to the source and ask him, himself. He slowly opened his door and shut it quietly before making his way slowly down the stairs. He noticed her purse and couldn't help himself.

Henry grabbed a paper and unfolded it, reading it over. His mouth dropped as he read the print.

"What the fuck is this?" he whispered to himself. He folded it back up and shoved it into his pocket. He grabbed her phone from the purse and checked the messages. His eyes widened as he saw what she sent Eli.

"_I'll see you tomorrow at my office after school big boy ;)"_

He knew she was lying. But this was sick. His friend and mom were- he couldn't even finish the thought. He threw her phone back into her purse before sneaking out of the house.

Eli yawned as he moved his hair out of the way, grinning in the mirror at his new tattoo. It was perfect. It was protected by a plastic wrap. He got a replica of what one of his favorite bands had. Ronnie Radke's_ unbreakable_ tattoo across the top of his forehead in script. He decided to get it because he had been through hell and back. He was still alive. He didn't know how but he was.

He jumped as he saw a shadow move into his open window. He was about to hit it when he noticed it was Henry.

"Henry, what are-" he was cut off by Henry punching him hard in the jaw. "Fuck! What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"That's for being with my mom. That's disgusting. Sorry." he apologized. Eli rubbed his jaw and sighed.

"No, I'm sorry." he frowned.

"Look, I need to see your baby blanket. This is serious." he spoke with urgency. Eli just looked at him oddly before opening his duffle bag and tossed it to him. Henry took out his storybook and opened to the page, pointing.

"Look! Eli, this is the same blanket. You need to believe what I'm about to say. You've read this book, yeah?"

"Uh yeah, to calm down. I've read it once or twice." Eli shrugged. "I never noticed that that was the same blanket." he said casually.

"No, Eli. Listen, all of these stories are true." Eli looked at him like he had three heads.

"You on drugs dude?"

"No! You need to pay attention. Everyone had called me crazy, but I'm not. D-Did you have a kid four years ago?" Eli froze at this and nodded slowly. Henry grabbed the papers and showed it to him.

"I can't explain it, I don't know how." Eli's eyes read over the page and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck is this?" Henry sighed.

"I don't know. My mom spent a lot of money to get that. It's got to be real. She wouldn't pay a grand for that." he pointed. Eli slowly let his mind wrap around this.

"Wait, so everything that happened in this book is true?" Henry nodded. Eli began to flip through the book. It made sense. The people in Storybrooke looked exactly like the ones in the book. "So...I'm the kid of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Henry nodded again.

"Yes. Everybody in town is cursed by the Evil Queen." Eli stopped at a picture of the Evil Queen.

"And who in town is Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Mary Margaret and David." Eli let that sink in and nodded.

"Then who's the Evil Queen?"

"My mom." he looked up at Henry, the two boys making eye contact.

_**A/N: Bing! Bang! Boom! The boys are gonna get to the bottom of this! Hope this cleared up any questions and hopefully brought forth new ones. I hope you enjoyed!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys! Holy shit! Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been crazy (clearly). Plus with work and the lack of motivation, I haven't had time to write, but I promise I would never abandon this fic! It has gotten so much positive feedback in the time I've started it and I can't thank everyone enough! And if I'm being honest, I have no idea where this is going, but I love every turn it takes. So I think it's safe to say that this fic is just me winging it and such! But I do hope you enjoy it!**_

That night, Henry and Eli both agreed to play by what Regina had planned. Henry would absolutely hate Eli. They had to make sure she thought she won this.

Eli awoke the next morning and took the clear wrap off of his new tattoo. He threw on the issued uniform, not even bothering with the tie yet. He fixed his hair and walked downstairs to see his supposed parents at the table. He didn't know how to react, so he just stayed silent. He was so fixated to hate those who gave him up, but he knew they didn't know, so it was alright with him for the time being.

"Morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Mary asked.

"Good. Do I really have to wear this?" Eli lifted up the striped tie. David chuckled as he sat down his coffee and the newspaper he had in his hand. He stood up and flipped the younger boy's collar up.

"You know, it's very simple." David put the tie around Eli's collar and started tying it. Eli watched David's hands very closely as David synched the windsor knot up to his neck. Eli frowned.

"This is stupid. Why does anyone even wear these?"

"Because it's for a formality. Plus, it's your uniform so stop complaining, champ." David winked.

"Okay, well I gotta get going." Eli pulled away and walked out the door. He didn't even bother with breakfast since he never usually ate it. If what Henry said was true, why did she curse everyone? Surely she wasn't happy if she was preying on young boys such as himself. Eli shrugged it off and started walking his way to school.

When Eli rounded the corner, he could see the school in the distance, but he could also see a person he didn't want to; Killian was approaching him.

"What do you want?" Eli asked, he was still pretty pissed. Killian's face fell a bit. It was clear he wasn't there to cause him harm or to start a fight.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and what you did to stand up for yourself took guts. I know about your uh- situation. But it was wrong for me to treat you differently." Eli arched his eyebrow at the boy who stood apologizing to him.

"You know usually people who bully others are because of their own insecurities. What, are you gay or something?" Eli asked sarcastically. Killian just stood silent, looking at the boy. Eli's eyes widened. "Shit man, I didn't mean any disrespect, but- really?"

"Yeah, so what? I fooled around with a guy, is that a crime?" Killian questioned.

"Killian, seriously, it's not a bad thing at all. You're finding out who you are and I'm honestly really happy for you. This is something big. I mean I'm sure you've been with girls too, but this is a big deal, man…"

"You're telling me." Killian found himself smiling. He couldn't believe he actually told someone. "But, don't go telling everyone, hey?"

"Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't call you out, Killian. That's not something that anyone should have done to them." Eli smiled. He was not expecting Killian of all people to come out to him. Killian almost cut him open a couple of months back, but shit happened, right? "So…. do you have a boyfriend?" Killian frowned at this.

"No. I'm talking to someone, but that's it."

"Who?"

"Not telling."

"Come on, Killian, why not? Is it Nick?"

"What? Nick isn't gay." that made Killian laugh. There was no way Nick liked guys.

"He could go for a gay guy." Eli shrugged and laughed along with the boy. "Fine, I won't ask anymore. But I'm here if you want to spill the details."

"Cool… cool. So we heard you can sing and play some instruments." Killian smiled.

"Yeah…" Eli trailed off.

"Well… I play guitar, I know Henry plays drums and Ruby can play bass…"

"What are you asking?" Eli asked, trying to contain his excitement. He knew where this was going and he was definitely excited.

"Well, I've talked to them already and we were wondering if you'd play with us for the spring festival."

"Spring festival?" Eli questioned.

"Yeah, it's held in town every year. There's a parade that goes on and if everything goes right… we are gonna perform, but we need someone who can sing really well." Eli couldn't help but smile.

"Okay.. I'll do it. I know we can't practice at mine or Henry's place."

"Why not Hen-"

"It's complicated." Eli decided to go with.

"O-kay. Well, we can always do it in the auditorium, I'm sure the principal would be okay with that.." Killian suggested. Eli nodded at this suggestion. It was perfect, the mayor would have no idea him and Henry were hanging out.

"Sounds good. Put us all in a group chat and let everyone know when our first practice will be. When is this spring festival?"

"In a week." Killian said. Eli did a double take and blinked at him, not believing what he had just heard.

"A week?" Eli asked. He wanted to make sure he heard the boy with the eyeliner correctly. The boy nodded and Eli let a chuckle escape his lips. "Right… is there a song picked out at least?" Eli questioned again as Killian licked his lips nervously.

"Not exactly." at this response, Eli couldn't help but laugh.

"You're just fucking with me, right?" Eli asked, but when he received no answer, he stopped laughing.

"Do you have a song in mind?" the boy with eyeliner asked.

"Yeah." Eli smiled. "I do." he said confidently. Before Killian could respond, the bell rang for the start of their first class.

"Shit!" they both cursed in unison, both of them running towards the building.


End file.
